It Started With a Kiss
by Kazey
Summary: Kyoya makes a deal with the Host Club's Customers. If they are to gather 1,000 people for the "Host Club Christmas Party" then the Hitachiin brothers will share a kiss... But are the brothers fond of the idea? - Full summary inside - HikaruxKaoru-Twincest
1. The Plan

**Authors Note**:  
This is my first Ouran High School Host Club Fanfiction. So please bear with me... XD I got inspiration from a BEAUTIFUL HikaruxKaoru Fanfiction. This Fanfiction is rated M for mature scenes later...

Anyway, I hope you enjoy my first OHHC Fic!

_Note__: I know it's not Christmas just yet but this works out well..._

* * *

**Story**: It Started With a Kiss

**Series**: Ouran High School Host Club

**Pairing**: Hikaru x Kaoru- Twincest _(if you hate it, don't read it!)_

**Summary**: Kyoya had made a deal with the host club customers that if there were 1,000 people to come to the Host Club's Christmas Party (from Ouran High or not) then they would get the first chance to see the Hitachiin Brothers kiss. As their goal is accomplished; Hikaru and Kaoru refuse to do such a thing but find themselves under the mistletoe...

* * *

"**It Started With a Kiss"**

Chapter 1: _The Plan..._

Christmas was coming close as the Host Club began preparations for their upcoming party they were going to hold. Thoughts came as such to have a "Secret Santa" which had a different meaning then the typical Secret Santa where you would have a group and presents would be given out anonymously. This "Secret Santa" was where there would be a draw for all the fan girls who came to the Host Club's Christmas Party; a name would be drawn and you would get to go on a date with them for the day. Of course all the girls screamed at the opportunity in hopes to gain a date with the ones they loved so dearly.

Kyoya of course being the planner of all this decided to make a few more devious observations to see how to get money. He had Christmas photo's of; "The Devil Type" which were the two twins Hikaru and Kaoru showing off their brotherly love, "The Lolita Type" which was Mitsukuni or "Honey" as he was called, "The Silent Type" which was Takashi, "The Cool Type" which was Kyoya himself, "The Natural" which was their newest member Haruhi, and the "Prince Type" which was Tamaki the father of the Host Club.

This afternoon in particular was interesting to the Host Club members who were casually wandering around serving their customers and enjoying their time with them. They found themselves getting into the Christmas spirit more than usual as Tamaki would get over excited but it still got others pumped of his ideas.

"Hmm..." Kyoya spoke quietly in the corner as he was typing on his laptop and taking small notes on his notepad next to it. He was very into the Host Club's work, trying his best to keep them financially stable while at the same time trying to figure out ways to make more money and profit off of their customers more than usual.

"Kyoya~" Tamaki, the Father of the Host Club had wandered over to whom he called 'The Mother' on the rare occasion. "Have you thought over and wonderful ideas lately?" He asked with a rose in his hand watching Kyoya with grace.

"I have one idea..." For a moment you could see a grin across Kyoya's face as Tamaki leaned in watching his computer.

"This is brilliant!!!" Tamaki almost squealed in admiration to what Kyoya had written down on his note pad.

"I don't think we should publicize this just yet," Kyoya spoke quietly, grabbing Tamaki's sleeve who was ready to run away and tell everyone.

"But... why not?" His voice whined, wanting to tell the world of Kyoya's idea's that he would think up so calmly for the club's finances.

A loud high-powered engine was heard from beneath the ground as it slowly rose up high toward the ceiling. Renge, the self-proclaimed manageress with long orange-brown hair had been up top of the stature. As she caught half the club's attention she pointed to Tamaki and Kyoya, curious to see what they were up to, but in the smallest manner she knew exactly what they were planning or close to at the least.

"Kyoya," She grinned devilishly to him and turned her hand. With her index finger she winced it slightly to make him come over to her.

With a sigh, he got up and shut his laptop while grabbing his notepad at the same time from the clutches of Tamaki and walked over to her in a very calm and cool manner. He was known for being so calm at such a dramatic rate that the others were.

Hikaru and Kaoru both eyed Renge and Kyoya from their position while sitting down with a few girls, who were absolutely love-struck with their brotherly-love act. The two gave a grin, in hope that Kyoya had come up with another brilliant idea as they heard their Tono-Senpai over-reacting to a piece of paper.

"I wonder what they're planning Hikaru," Kaoru said ever so innocently, creating a bigger distraction their way. He placed a hand on his heart making a dramatic atmosphere to their brotherly-love act.

"Kaoru..." Hikaru held Kaoru close placing a hand on his head in comfort. "I'll make sure it has nothing to do with you, I'll protect you..."

The girl's squealed from behind them hearts practically falling out of place into their gut. They held onto each other for support on their admiration of the twins. Saying things like "Brotherly Love!" and "How Sweet!" They were both used to this behaviour as they had been acting as such since the Host Club had begun.

Renge grinned as she grabbed Kyoya's papers from his hand and laughed mechanically with a fire sense in her eyes. Her devilish look went to the twins who seemed somewhat afraid now of what their plans were. They knew now indeed it did involve them. With a break of their hug they stood up and walked over to the group, excusing themselves for but a moment from their ladies in waiting.

"What are you planning now?" The two asked in unison, hands on their hips as they leaned against one another, completing a mirror image of the other.

Grabbing a microphone from who knew where, Renge stood up and proud with stars now in her eyes – or what seemed to be – and gripped her fist tightly.

"Everyone!" She announced loudly on her microphone, getting everyone's attention in the room. "Kyoya has something to announce to each and every one of you beautiful ladies!"

Kyoya sighed quietly and pushed up his glasses while everyone looked at him. He was now in the middle of this, which was sometimes a spot he didn't want to be in. He figured that Renge would have just announced it herself considering she was on the microphone.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, thank you for joining us today as you so have every day." He began with a short wave of his hands. "To our knowledge we assume you have heard of the Host Club's Christmas Party?" With many excited 'yes' answers heard from the audience he continued. "We hope to reach a goal of one thousand people! If we DO reach that goal, then we will give you a special show. For those of you who adore the Hitachiin twins; they will share but one kiss at the party! But only if our goal is complete."

A few fan-girls had passed out in the background from hearing such information. Girls screamed loudly and abrupt, getting excited about the party. They dialled their friends, family members and classmates telling them about the offer they had just received.

"WHAT?!" The Hitachiin twins did not seem impressed of the fact. They thought to themselves for but a moment. They always joked around for years about kissing one another, but they were not just about to consider the factor of Kyoya putting them in such a position, heck they only said it to each other for attention and fun.

"Kyoya!" Hikaru was the first to speak up, as Kaoru watched him in a serious manner. "Why not consult with us first before thinking up something like that!"

"Hikaru..." Kaoru's voice was quiet, and he glanced at his brother, almost thinking of taking them up on the offer. If it helped the Host Club in anyway, to get more members or to play more with the boredom they had received frequently, maybe it would help.

"What a devious idea," Tamaki spoke with his fingers resting under his chin. "I will kiss Haruhi if we get one-thousand five-hundred members then!" He said loudly, belief in his voice as he waved one hand out towards Haruhi who did not look impressed what so ever.

"Do not decide such things on your own Senpai..." Haruhi crossed her arms hearing all the fan-girls in the background screaming as they got over-excited about the event to come in but one week now.

Honey and Takashi waltzed over to the group that now surrounded Renge, who was grinning wildly of the idea. Honey looked a little confused at the moment, but he knew Kyoya's idea was just for fun, or so he assumed.

"Takashi, what should we do then..." He looked up innocently at his cousin, his beady eyes looking ever so cute. "I can't think of anything!"

"Yeah." Takashi's responses were usually very short and sweet as he looked off in the distance after making eye-contact with Honey.

"So it is a deal then!" Renge announced to everyone. "The Hitachiin twins will kiss if we get more than one thousand people to our Host Club Christmas Party! You may invite those who don't even go to this school!" With that she laughed and went back underground to who-knows-where she had come from.

The twins stared at the floor. They didn't know what they just got themselves into, but they knew it couldn't have been good. Kaoru almost had an anxious look in his eye, as it seemed Hikaru was the more unrealistic one not looking forward to doing such an act, which seemed to hurt Kaoru a little.

Kaoru decided to do the only thing he could. He grabbed his brother's arm and acted as if he fell into him by accident, in attempt to calm the moment down as he figured Hikaru was bothered by it. "Hikaru...for such a thing to happen..."

Hikaru immediately caught on to what he was doing and embraced him close. "Kaoru, at least it is me touching your lips and no one else..." In reality what he felt inside he did not quite understand, he wondered if what he just said now was true. Still, he stared at his brother with such passion touching his cheek.

"It's...almost embarrassing to do in front of others." Kaoru looked away now as if he were scared.

Hikaru remained speechless after that, just holding his brother as screaming girl's hearts fell in the background. He felt odd at the moment, a feeling he couldn't exactly explain. After Kyoya had announced the two would kiss, he felt odd but not out of place. He didn't and couldn't understand what was going on at the moment in his head.

--**At the Hitachiin Residence**—

Hikaru sat on his bed alone; his brother was in the shower so he had time to himself. He placed a hand on his head trying to figure out what this odd feeling was. Maybe he was getting sick? He thought to himself pondering quietly while barely moving.

He heard the shower stop and a few ruffling noises from a towel as Kaoru was obviously drying himself off by this point. The door opened a few moments later and Hikaru glanced in the direction of the door and his heart made an odd pound against his chest. He placed a hand gently on his chest and stared at the bed sheets. 'What is this odd feeling...' he thought to himself.

"Hikaru," Kaoru spoke softly to his twin brother. "It's your turn."

Hikaru got up off the bed and walked toward his brother to go past him. He stopped as he felt something making him unable to move. Looking down he saw Kaoru's hand on his chest, his eyes trailing up to his twin's eyes watching him smile. There it was again. That feeling he had ever since earlier today. What was it? Whatever it was, he seemed to enjoy it.

"I didn't use your conditioner this time so don't worry. I left the rest for you." Kaoru left it short and simple as he walked over to his drawers picking out his pyjamas. Hikaru continued to the shower and shut the door softly.

"What the hell..." He asked obnoxiously, yet quietly talking to himself. 'Maybe I'm just nervous for the Christmas party...' He nodded in agreement with himself in the mirror about how he felt. 'That's it.' He continued to convince himself that was the issue at hand.

Kaoru sat on the bed in his pyjama pants and stared at the door hearing the water start up. He looked down to the floor with sadness in his eyes. "Hikaru..." he whispered quietly with one hand gripping the sheets strongly and the other against his own heart. 'Why...'

* * *

**A/N**: WOOOO! Yeah. I finished that. Chapter one. FTW. I defiantly have huge inspiration right now so, I'll continue the next chapter...soon! The more reviews, the quicker I will update!


	2. Mistletoe

Authors Note

:  
Wow! Okay it seems I've hit peoples 'Alert Lists' quite quickly o.o got me pretty excited thank you very much! Look how quickly chapter 2 came out! WOO! I'm dedicated to this fanfic for sure, so don't worry updates will be on a regular quick basis.

**Story**: It Started With a Kiss

**Series**: Ouran High School Host Club

**Pairing**: Hikaru x Kaoru- Twincest _(if you hate it, don't read it!)_

**Summary**: Kyoya had made a deal with the host club customers that if there were 1,000 people to come to the Host Club's Christmas Party (from Ouran High or not) then they would get the first chance to see the Hitachiin Brothers kiss. As their goal is accomplished; Hikaru and Kaoru refuse to do such a thing but find themselves under the mistletoe...

**This Chapter Is Dedicated To**: ILuvHikaruAndKaoru 3 First Reviewer. Amazingly Supportive! Thank You!

**I would also like to thank:** Twincest Lover, Micro chibi baka-san, koarukrazyouranfan, Cannibal-Muffin23, shiguresohma90, sunshine, PirateCaptainBo, Obscure Omen & 'A Fan' LOL,

* * *

"**It Started With a Kiss"**

Chapter 1: _Mistletoe..._

It had been a full week since the preparation was discussed amongst all the host members, and Hikaru and Kaoru had not spoken about it since. They kept to themselves a little more than usual, which everyone found a little odd. They still kept up their brotherly-love act in front of their beautiful audiences to keep them happy, but at the same time they were completely nervous on what was going to happen.

Today was the '_Host Club Christmas Party'_ and Hikaru and Kaoru seemed more stingy than usual. They were tense and the two of them knew it. They were brothers; they knew absolutely each feeling that was felt in the other as if they shared the same brain and heart. The only difference was that Kaoru was more protective of Hikaru than Hikaru himself knew.

Kaoru watched his brother from across the room, the two had been separated as a request from Kyoya just to entertain guests separately and join one another later. They both were wearing the exact same outfit, a black tuxedo with a rose instead of a handkerchief in their upper left pocket. Each member however was completely different in color. Tamaki had a astounding white tuxedo that matched his personality very well being so fatherly and so pure. Haruhi wore a light blue tuxedo in which Tamaki had considered since she was the natural one she would wear the school color but not the same as the school-wear they had. Kyoya wore a deep violet one, which made him look a little feminine which is what Tamaki liked to see for his 'motherly' nature. Takashi had a deep blue which was the opposite of Honey's cute orange outfit, as Tamaki wanted them to match as well. However for the twins they both wore but the simple black as Tamaki had stated. Of course, the twins decided to wear two-different coloured shirts and ties; Hikaru sticking with a red undershirt and a black tie, and Kaoru wearing a pink undershirt and a black tie as well.

Kaoru glanced over at his brother once more to see him talking with Haruhi alone, away from any crowds of people. Kaoru turned away from the two so they were not in his sight. That was the one thing that he never liked, his brother having an interest in someone else. He knew it since the beginning that Hikaru had an interest in Haruhi, but the only thing that he wanted was for his brother to be happy... without leaving him. He couldn't help but be a little upset with the girl as ever since she came into their lives; their differences being so easily torn apart. They began to separate slowly as time went on. Or so Kaoru found at least.

Hikaru had been talking to Haruhi, but noticed Kaoru over from across the room. To his interest he was alone for once which was strange. Excusing himself from Haruhi he walked over to his twin and touched his shoulder gently.

Kaoru flinched from his touch and turned around quickly to see Hikaru only giving him a strange look. He laughed it off lightly and smiled at his twin brother. Truly he did hurt inside from seeing what had just happened, but Hikaru didn't have to know that.

"Hikaru, you scared me." He blushed slightly and looked away.

"How did I scare you in the middle of a party?" Hikaru put a hand on his hip and leaned on one leg.

"Ah no, I was just thinking and you scared me out of my thoughts is all." He defended with a shy attitude.

Hikaru watched Kaoru for a moment and smiled and put an arm around him as did Kaoru back and they looked at the crowd before them. There were so many people, they couldn't even believe that they made this happen. But was it really them? Tamaki was the one who always got most of the attention out of any of them, but the deal that Kyoya had made with the Host Club customers seemed to really rack in the people.

"Hikaru, Kaoru!" A few girls ran over to them with their eyes sparkling.

"Is it true?" One asked.

"Yeah! Is it?" Another looked so curious, her eyes beaded.

"About what...?" They stared at the girls as if they had no clue what was going on.

"That you two will kiss if there are over one thousand people attending?" They squealed to themselves getting excited.

The two exchanged glances and let out a laugh as the girls stood there smiling at them. They stopped and became serious for a moment and turned away from them to talk to one another, being ever so quiet with their whispers. They had a plan of how they were going to get out of the situation, and so they discussed it.

"Attention everyone!" Renge stood in the middle of the room upon a very high stand that everyone could see her on. "I have the most fabulous news!"

The entire room caved immediately with silence and what seemed to be hundreds of people hurried to surround her. Hikaru and Kaoru followed, however they stayed back and leaned under an arch on opposite sides watching the rest of the Host Club gather beside the giant stage Renge was on.

"We have reached a goal of exactly one thousand one-hundred and fifty-seven people!" She smiled watching everyone below clap, as she did as well.

"I guess we have a deal in order." Kyoya spoke after they stopped clapping with the odd scream.

"Yes!" Tamaki began and everyone looked to him, curious to what he was up to. "Haruhi!" His hand went out to her and she completely shut him down by looking the other way. Tamaki lowered his head and a few laughs came from a few people.

"Hikaru and Kaoru," Renge pointed, as all the girls turned and watched them with the most intense eyes anyone had seen in years.

"Yes?" They asked in unison. The two did not look impressed at all.

"Your kiss?" Renge demanded waiting for their reply.

"Oh that? We decided to not go with your deal." They shrugged it off as if it was nothing.

"What?!" She grew with rage and they placed their hands up in defence.

"Hika-Chan! Kao-Chan!" Mitsukuni also knows as Honey walked near them. "If you won't do it you won't be obeying tradition!" He whined.

"What tradition? " They asked together.

Honey pointed above them to the arch they were under. The Hitachiin twin's eyes slowly followed and their eyes widened at what they both saw.

_Mistletoe_...

The girls screamed in the background getting very excited that now they would have to as the rest of the Hosts watched in amusement.

Hikaru grabbed Kaoru and held him close, which made Kaoru's heart almost fail. His chest was now beating so rapidly he could barely stand the moment. A blush crossed his cheeks and he began to realize something. Perhaps he felt differently about his brother? Was this in a romantic sense rather than just a brother being protective of his twin? He watched how close Hikaru was to his face and closed his eyes as Hikaru leaned in quickly.

But it was too simple, Hikaru had planted but one kiss on Kaoru's cheek, and then waved to everybody who looked extremely disappointed.

"That is not tradition!" Renge raged getting angrier at the two.

Hikaru leaned against his brother for a moment and looked at the crowed and shrugged with his other arm. "A kiss is a kiss is it not?" He smiled at them.

Kaoru looked over at his brother. Out of the two of them he was the submissive one, as Hikaru was the more dominant. Hikaru had been born first of course, and you could obviously tell he was the older brother even if Kaoru was the more mature one. His heart was still pounding however, and he got himself together listening to Hikaru argue with the audience about how he didn't need to do that to his brother.

'Is he protecting us or something?' Kaoru thought to himself as he listened to everything they were saying. The world practically stood still for Kaoru as the words became muffled noises and reality was not as it seemed anymore.

He felt, maybe he should have took a chance. Regret nothing right? What if he regretted not kissing Hikaru? Would he? Or would he have to live the rest of his life wondering what this feeling was and trying to figure it out. He needed to know how he felt right now. He wanted to understand this obscure feeling he had that was bothering him practically placing him in the upmost pain he had been in, in a long time.

Kaoru finally made up his mind.

Placing one hand on Hikaru's cheek he pulled him closer with the other hand around his neck and moved him into a kiss. He felt Hikaru's body let go and grab Kaoru's hips as they shared their moment. It seemed for Kaoru like this moment could have lasted forever. His heart racing with such an intriguing emotion that moved him to pull his brother closer. He blocked out all sound, each word that the girls or the host club would say. Just as they were in their own world their whole lives. Like nothing had ever happened before this moment.

Kaoru's face almost became a crimson color as he shared the sweet kiss with Hikaru. It seemed like forever before they broke it. Kaoru realizing how good Hikaru tasted as they shared that one kiss. Kaoru didn't want that moment to ever leave, until Hikaru finally pulled away and Kaoru's reality finally came back.

Kaoru looked away as Hikaru did the opposing direction as they heard their fan-girls screaming with excitement. He was quite sure they had taken pictures or videotaped that, though no one really had a camera on them; besides Renge of course.

They would be happy if they could have just gone home at that very moment. Both of them having two different reasons of course...

**-Hitachiin Residence-**

Hikaru and Kaoru sat in their room that they still shared. Hikaru was watching the news while Kaoru was finishing up his homework on a table in their room he forgot to do. Even though they had a break for the next week he wanted it all finished quickly.

"Kaoru..." Hikaru turned down the volume for the television and looked to him.

"Hmm?" Kaoru finished writing the last paragraph to his large essay and put the book away. He didn't hear Hikaru answer, but he got up and walked over to him, sitting beside him on the bed. However what he saw in his brothers eyes was concern rather than a happy expression.

"Why did you do that earlier?" Hikaru asked.

"Do what?" Kaoru was hoping the worst question would not come up, feeling his stomach drop just a little bit.

"Why did you kiss me, rather than argue along with me?" Kaoru could have sworn that he saw a tint of color on his cheeks but he rubbed it off like it was nothing.

He watched Hikaru and studied him for a moment and then thought up a response...

* * *

**A/N**: Don't you hate cliffies? :D The more reviews, the quicker the updates! Thank you for all the support so far guys! 3


	3. The Truth

**Authors Note**:  
Alright well the third chapter is finally up ! YAY! By the way if you ever see the random '3's it's because when I wrote this there were hearts there... and I have issues and like to pretend that this site will make it show up...BUT! It doesn't...-sad face- Anyway! Hopefully this chapter will satisfy you: **if you ever have any suggestions- SUGGEST**. Trust me I'm gonna need some help here and there XD

**Note**: **THIS IS A LONGER CHAPTER. BE PROUD! ;D**

* * *

**Story**: It Started With a Kiss

**Series**: Ouran High School Host Club

**Pairing**: Hikaru x Kaoru- Twincest _(if you hate it, don't read it!)_

**Summary**: Kyoya had made a deal with the host club customers that if there were 1,000 people to come to the Host Club's Christmas Party (from Ouran High or not) then they would get the first chance to see the Hitachiin Brothers kiss. As their goal is accomplished; Hikaru and Kaoru refuse to do such a thing but find themselves under the mistletoe...

**This Chapter Is Dedicated To**: _NaruSasuFTW_; because you know what? I'll agree on that dominant factor and how awesome it was. LOL! Hopefully Kaoru will show some more of that in this one?

**I would also like to thank:** TazInYourPants – an amazing bestfriendplz-, crimsonphoenix13, Twincest Lover, JessieSinnFold, sunshine, River-Kun, FudgeMuffin-Pies, Alexilaihorox, xxBloodAngelxx, MellyX, xXxChase The DreamsxXx,&!! ILuvHikaruAndKaoru!!

* * *

"**It Started With a Kiss"**

Chapter 1: _The Truth..._

Hikaru watched his brother struggle to find an answer. They had always been connected their entire lives but lately something made it seem like they were slowly falling apart from one another. He knew Kaoru was moving away from him lately he just wasn't quite sure why but he defiantly wanted to understand. Hikaru muted the television thinking it was distracting Kaoru and placed the remote on the bed rest.

"Well?" Hikaru asked, still waiting for an answer as he leaned forward.

Kaoru stuttered for a moment and listened to him ask his question. '_Why did I kiss him_...' he asked himself. '_Was it purely out of spite? Or maybe it was hope..._' his mind was bottled trying to think of an answer.

"Well," Kaoru started finally thinking up an excuse and sat down on the bedside near his brother and smiled at him kindly. "I mean for the fans of course..."

Hikaru leaned over to his brother and grinned near his face. "Or was it because you think of me differently now Kaoru?" He asked seductively and Kaoru blushed quite taken back by what he said. But before Kaoru could say anything remotely related to what Hikaru was talking about; Hikaru laughed. "I'm only kidding!" He joked and placed a hand on his forehead.

"Hikaru..." He said quietly. "Don't do that." Kaoru gave him a side look and was not impressed about the prank his twin just pulled on him. '_Was he really that bored_?' He asked himself.

"Ah Kaoru I'm only kidding around." He said and smiled kindly once again.

"What would you do though, if it was like that...?" Kaoru looked over his shoulder, the only sound to be heard was the fabric of his shirt shifting from his position.

Hikaru didn't quite know what to say. "Kaoru, I was only joking..." But his words didn't satisfy his submissive twin at all.

"Yeah," Kaoru looked away and got up from his bed and walked to the bathroom grabbing a towel from the hangers they had outside of it.

"Kaoru-"

"Forget it." He walked into their large bathroom and slammed the door leaving Hikaru completely taken back by everything.

The elder twin watched the door hoping that perhaps he would come out of the bathroom and apologize a few moments later but it didn't happen. "Kaoru..." For once in his life he wondered if his joking around was too harsh. One thing was for sure; he liked Haruhi and never thought for a moment that maybe the person close to him loved him more than anybody else could. His head perked slightly when he heard the shower go off. '_He only takes showers when he has something bothering him_...'

-

Kaoru soaked his head beneath the water staring at the plain tub below letting the heat release the tension he felt at the moment. '_Is is wrong...to fall for your brother_..?' He thought to himself and leaned his head up against the wall next to him closing his eyes. He wasn't used to this feeling. He figured lust must have made the attraction but there was something else there... something more powerful that he felt. '_Am I... in love with him_?'

-

Hikaru turned off the television and got his pyjama pants on, which were all he practically wore to sleep since their room was so warm and comfortable. He lay down on the bed and stared at the wall for a little bit as he heard the shower go off. He didn't understand what was wrong with his brother, and all the little ridiculous things that crossed his mind he thought could never be what Kaoru was thinking about. What could have been bothering him so much? Hikaru had no clue.

'_Why did it bother him for me to joke around? Is he jealous_...?' He sat up and looked at the bathroom door as it opened; wondering to himself if that was the issue. "Eh, Kaoru." He spoke calmly.

Kaoru didn't even acknowledge where he was for the time being. The room was dark but one lamp made the light seem almost perfect. He threw the rest of his clothes in the laundry and put his pyjama pants on as well. "Hmmm?" He didn't seem interested in what Hikaru had to say and with that he took out a book and leaned against the banister of his bed to read it.

"Are you jealous of Haruhi?" He blinked.

Kaoru froze and slowly looked at Hikaru as if he were ridiculous. "What? NO!" He looked back to his book shrugging off his question.

"Then what's bothering you?" Hikaru grumbled watching his brother read rather than pay attention to him.

"Nothing"

"Are you sure it's not Haruhi?"

"I'm quite sure." Kaoru began to use a blunt tone now. He was trying to read and Hikaru was distracting him.

"I mean we're not even dating-"

"Hikaru. Seriously. It's NOT Haruhi." Kaoru snapped and gave Hikaru a long serious stare and then went back to his book; leaving Hikaru a little taken back.

"Are you...tired?"

"Are you trying to annoy me?"

"I'm just trying to figure out what's wrong..." Hikaru crossed his arms and took a glance at what his twin was reading. "What are you reading?"

"A book by Harper Lee called '_How to Kill a Mockingbird'_."

"Never heard of that..." Hikaru watched him a little confused.

"It's an original American novel... now can you please let me read?" Kaoru moved away from Hikaru a little.

"Are you hungry?" Hikaru poked at him.

Kaoru put down his book and placed it on the table. "Okay now you're getting ridiculous." He got up off the bed and walked out of the room slamming the door behind him. Hikaru got up quickly and followed him out of the room.

"Where are you going?" Hikaru called after him,opening the door and watching his brother walk down the hall quickly.

"I'm not sleeping in the same room as you tonight." Kaoru walked into one of the many spare bedrooms they had and sat down on the bed with a loud sigh. "Seriously..." He placed a hand on his forehead and closed his eyes completely frustrated with his own feelings.

Hikaru stared at the room door that Kaoru walked into and made his way over to it, opening it slowly. "Kaoru..." He shut the door behind himself and sat down beside his twin. "I'm sorry, I'll stop."

Kaoru shook his head slowly and gripped his own hair tight. He didn't want to be upset about anything right now. The thing he was most upset about was that if he even mentioned the possibility of liking his own brother; he would either not understand or completely reject him. Either or he didn't want the feeling of rejection. His own mind at the moment was rejecting all his thought of even being remotely happy.

"Can you tell me though, what's bothering you?" Hikaru was quiet when he asked this trying to get something out of Kaoru if there was any way possible. But the only response he received was a shake of the head.

Hikaru placed his hand on his brothers back trying to be more comforting and supporting. He didn't want his brother to be like this. He hated seeing anyone close to him hurting or scared to say what's on their mind. His brother was the closest person to him and to see him upset was what would always hurt the most.

Kaoru leaned into Hikaru allowing him to hold him for even just a few moments. Kaoru let go of his head and stared emotionlessly at the floor in thought. Perhaps it was time for him to speak his mind but he wasn't quite sure how to even say it. "Hi-"

"Why don't we try to get some sleep?" Hikaru suggested cutting him off, but he never heard any words come out of his mouth as he stood up and took his brother with him.

Kaoru sighed following him back to the room where they both lay down beside one another; each on their opposite sides. Hikaru turned off the light and faced the ceiling and Kaoru turned to face his brother but moved closer. Hikaru looked to his side to see his brother close to him and placed an arm out as if he were inviting him to cuddle.

A blush bounded to Kaoru's face as he accepted the invitation and cuddled up close to his brother, his head resting on his shoulder, their bodies just touching. Kaoru kept his arm on the other side of Hikaru enjoying how close they were together never wanting the moment to end. His face felt so warm and his heart was beating so fast that he wasn't quite sure if he could ever fall asleep...

**-The Next Night-**

Kaoru sat at home all day doing all the homework he needed to finish while his brother was out somewhere with Haruhi as far as he knew. Kaoru figured Tamaki would have followed them somewhere caused by his own oblivious jealousy issue. The only problem was Kaoru felt a little jealousy inside even though he didn't want to. It was getting late and the sun had set an hour prior to Kaoru finishing his homework and he lay down on his bed watching the television on the other side of his room. A smile perked onto his face as comedy had been his channel choice.

He heard the door open and sat up quickly to see Hikaru walk in, his eyes hidden beneath his hair. He looked upset but Kaoru didn't even know what to say. Quickly he turned the television off and got up and placed a hand on his brother back. "What happened? Are you alright?"

Hikaru stayed silent for but a few moments and finally spoke up. "She...rejected me..." He took off his coat and threw it onto a desk the two shared.

Kaoru's eyes widened as they both sat down side-by-side on the bed and he rubbed Hikaru's back gently. He didn't know why but he felt joy more than sympathy. Though he had to admit his brothers' feelings were what mattered most to him; and he had been rejected by the one person who had entered their world and yet she left it there without invasion? Kaoru seemed utterly confused trying to think of a reason why Haruhi would do such a thing.

"I think she may like Tono..." Hikaru smirked as if he were trying to be strong. "But hey... who wouldn't right? He's a good guy. Stupid... but a good guy"

"Hikaru..." Kaoru's voice was sympathetic now was he listened to his brother's small displeasure.

"She told me that there's someone else..." His voice fell silent.

"So maybe it was Ton-"

"No, she meant something else by that. She said there's someone else who likes me. Someone else I should be with, and that I knew that person very well..." Hikaru explained almost as if he had figured something out by her words.

Kaoru's heart skipped a beat as he started at Hikaru. "O-Oh?" He stammered trying not to put any attention on himself.

Hikaru looked to Kaoru; his eyes gave away his own weakness. They were not happy eyes, but sad stationary eyes that would not let go of Kaoru's sight. Kaoru's face went visibly red as he stayed the same distance; afraid to go closer.

"D-Did she...say anything else?" Kaoru tried to keep calm, but his heart was beating so fast he could practically hear it.

Hikaru didn't remove his gaze from Kaoru, but the submissive twin attempted to avoid his look but he couldn't help but keep looking back into Hikaru's eyes. "Why are you looking at me like that?" He panicked, not knowing what to do. His brother looked at him with such strong felt eyes that it made Kaoru's stomach drop and his mouth opened slightly to say something else.

Hikaru leaned his body close to his brother and closed his eyes; his lips meeting with Kaoru's. Kaoru's eyes widened immediately, but he gave in slowly and kissed him gently back. He felt a hand go to the back of his neck as Hikaru kissed him with such passion that it made Kaoru's body melt practically giving out. He knew how he felt now by this second shared kiss. He never knew once that Hikaru had it in himself to give such passion away to someone else.

When Hikaru finally pulled away Kaoru was shaking so uncontrollably that his arm that he was leaning on against the bed gave in and he looked to the bed covers avoiding his twins gaze. He felt his anaemia kick in as his entire body felt weak against his brother now who was watching his every move carefully.

Kaoru moved himself onto the bed and a little away from his brother. "I just... you should... I ..." He couldn't find any words to express his feelings at the moment.

Hikaru climbed beside him and pinned him down only to lean in and kiss him once more. Kaoru's body shivered from his head down to his toes in pleasure from the powerful kiss. He was in shock; he didn't believe this was Hikaru doing this. He didn't want it to be true about thinking it was just a dream and that he would wake up at any given time... but if it were he would have preferred to never wake up by this time.

Kaoru felt Hikaru lean down more; the pressure on his arms was stronger than before . Hikaru had moved off his lips and went to Kaoru's ear, nibbling and sucking on it as gently as he could. Kaoru arched his back and tried to get Hikaru off of him. "S-Stop..." His mind was floating with a hundred thoughts at once now. He did feel pleasure but he wasn't sure if it was wrong or not. This was his brother of course, but did it have to feel so right?

"Stop...Hikaru...please..." Kaoru begged, but of course his brother never would have obeyed him, he just continued to nibble upon the ear and grazed it with his tongue softly. Kaoru had tears forming in his eyes in disbelief of what was happening, he arched his back again and moved his legs trying to remove his brother who finally stopped and looked at him as if to ask what was wrong.

"Hikaru I'm so confused..." Kaoru looked up at him with such innocent eyes.

"About what?" Hikaru wore a strict face as if to cover up his feelings.

"I don't want to be that person... that person who you come to whenever you get rejected and then pick on like this." Kaoru moved Hikaru's hands and sat up staring face to face.

"What are you talking about?"

"Hikaru, it's not fair..." He whined. "What do you think of me? How do you feel about me?" Kaoru's voice was a little louder this time as he swallowed not wanting a negative answer.

Hikaru remained silent and stared at him; about to move in to kiss him again but Kaoru placed a finger upon his lips and stopped him.

"Don't do this to me Hikaru... It feels so good but I don't want to be that other person...  
don't let me be that secondary being in your life..." He bit his lip as if to hold back.

"You've always been the first in my life, Kaoru."

Kaoru watched the expression on his brothers' face but could not find one lie within his words that sounded oh-so-serious. His heart pounded against his chest and he leaned against the wall, his finger going down as if he were submitting defeat. "I give up..."

Hikaru leaned close and kissed him once more with the same living passion and Kaoru allowed Hikaru to hold power over him...

* * *

**A/N**: OH. SNAP. I did NOT JUST End this here?! AHAHA... -gets smacked- No but seriously I loved this chapter so much I don't know about you... BUT WOWWWW You know that entire "**next night**" scene I was going to leave until chapter 4 but I decided to be nice.

But seriously; you guys are SO amazing. Your reviews are really helping me think; and remember if you ever want to contribute and give me an idea feel free to leave a review about what you think should happen at some point and I may actually consider it. To be honest; I have no clue where this fic is going right now XD but I hope it'll lead to only good...

**PLEASE REVIEW**. _It Makes Chapters Post Faster!_


	4. Keep Our Secret

**Authors Note**:  
My Goal is to get 50 Reviews by chapter 6! O.o I wonder if we can make it happen... that would be so exciting! Anyway... Wow you guys are so amazing and supportive! Thank you SO much for everything so far! I love you all and your reviews!

**BY THE WAY: I don't own Ouran High School Host Club** -- NO WAI?! No seriously... I don't... if I did there would be like a million side series'.

**Story**: It Started With a Kiss

**Series**: Ouran High School Host Club

**Pairing**: Hikaru x Kaoru- Twincest _(if you hate it, don't read it!)_

**Summary**: Kyoya had made a deal with the host club customers that if there were 1,000 people to come to the Host Club's Christmas Party (from Ouran High or not) then they would get the first chance to see the Hitachiin Brothers kiss. As their goal is accomplished; Hikaru and Kaoru refuse to do such a thing but find themselves under the mistletoe...

**This Chapter Is Dedicated To**: _Twincest Lover_ – Because you're seriously just too amazing and supportive! Thank You!!! & just for you; I'll put more stuff in this chapter!

**I would also like to thank:** DarkShadow411, Keela1221, ILuvHikaruAndKaoru,InspireInspireInspire, ColoredOnyx14, A Fan, -go-play-in-traffic, Kaoru-chan19, sunshine, A Fan, Dream-Pilot, Skye-Yue, number1sasunarufan, Mattyxmels, carkiechu & iHikaru o18. Love You Guys!

* * *

"**It Started With a Kiss"**

Chapter 1: _Keep Our Secret...  
_

Kaoru woke up to the sun shining down on his face as he turned the other way. He thought by that point is was by-time they got darker curtains in their room. Of course, he realized how happy he was when his body was facing the person he was most in love with in the world; Hikaru. The previous night Kaoru was so happy with Hikaru's actions, though they didn't do much that night. Hikaru had stationed himself above Kaoru most the night and kissed him with such passion that Kaoru's body gave out quickly. Though, Kaoru admitted to himself up front that it was fine and that taking it slow especially with someone you care for so deeply was an amazing idea. He wasn't quite sure however about how Hikaru felt about him fully. Perhaps it was just one misunderstanding but he hoped that wasn't true by all means.

Kaoru watched Hikaru as he slowly opened his eyes looking as if he didn't know where he was. Hikaru gently grazed his eyes with his hands and groaned unhappily at the fact that it was time to wake up and go to school. Kaoru snuggled up close to him and kissed his jaw line and smiled sweetly at him making Hikaru smile back. With that, the two of them got up and dressed to get ready for the day and they were indeed quick about it.

The two had always had a bond since they were young but both of them had never expected it to be as strong as it was getting from here on in. Though for Kaoru he had known deep down for quite a while as he was very protective of Hikaru. Hell, he never wanted Haruhi to even get close to his elder twin and he was quite glad she didn't and rejected him.

As the twins arrived at school the day felt as if it flew by, neither of them making any hints to the previous night at all and their discovery. Hikaru and Kaoru had every class but English and Math switched as Hikaru had been in advanced Math compared to Kaoru who was in advanced English. They did have their differences but it was still hard for anyone to figure them out. Sometimes they even switched classes if they never felt like going but no one noticed; unless Haruhi was with them of course.

As the bell rang the two retreated from their classes to be on their way to the Host Club which was every day after school hours. They headed side by side into the club and noticed everyone but them setting up for the ladies who they were to court for the evening. Unknown to them a pair of eyes watched as they entered the third music room. Hikaru took Kaoru's arm and dragged him behind a close wall where they could not be seen.

Kaoru blushed as he did this and stared at him curious why he had dragged him hiding from the others. "Hikaru what is it?" Looking at his brother innocently he didn't understand what he wanted.

Hikaru leaned in and kissed him gently on the lips making Kaoru give in; his body growing weak. He had to admit he enjoyed each and every moment they spent together, especially when it was romantically now. He hated that it needed to be a secret from everyone up until they were ready to unleash it. Though, Kaoru was _not_ the one who wanted the secret to be kept; it was Hikaru.

As the two shared their time in peace and harmony for but only a few moments they cut their kiss and took a few breaths their lips staying close. Kaoru was leaning up against the wall and nuzzled Hikaru's nose against his own as if suggesting for more kisses hoping Hikaru would take his offer. Hikaru glanced to the side for a moment and then kissed him gently as if he were ever so fragile, but he also held Kaoru around the waist this time so he was able to let himself relax and not be as weak as he normally had become.

Slowly the two parted, foreheads leaning up against one another. Kaoru breathed in slowly, taking in his brothers beautiful scent that was much unlike his own. Perhaps this was a way Haruhi told them apart so easily? The two not only had different outlooks but their scents were different as well. As the two shared their hidden moment a slight slide of a footstep was heard; followed by a chuckle that was all too familiar to them. The twins looked in the direction, quite scared of what they saw.

"Tono..." The two red haired twins spoke in unison. Oh they were defiantly in for it now.

"To be honest, I didn't expect you two to become an item...or is this just... what would you call it; a test run?" A grin came across their Senpai's face as the two blushed, of course the submissive brother more than the dominant one.

"No, Senpai it's not what you think..." Kaoru's voice grew weak as he couldn't face the elder like this. His head slowly turned away in another direction as to distract himself from the situation at the moment.

"Oh really? Then what is it exactly?" Tamaki did not seem like he was mad, it was more so he was interested in the why's and how's right now.

"Kaoru it's alright if we tell him." Hikaru spoke kindly to his brother as he patted him upon the head. "Tamaki, after the kiss that one night well..."

"So you two hit it off after that then?" Tamaki grinned softly as he backed up away from them inviting them to join the rest. "It's okay, you two will be secret safe with me. What kind of Senpai would I be without keeping your secrets?"

"If you tell anyone," Hikaru began "I will destroy your career."

Tamaki's eyes seemed to be under pressure hearing Hikaru say such a thing but he was the protective one of the two and Tamaki had not been one to express someone else's secret and/or situation to others. As he slowly shook his head and took the twin's hands he gathered them to the rest of the group on the beautiful red couches they had.

The twins had seemed a little confused but still tried to remain calm as Tamaki had their secret in his own hands. They were still going to be careful from now on, because if either of them were caught again they did not want their secret to get out to anyone else.

"Hikaru and Kaoru, won't you join me for dinner at my house tonight?" Tamaki smiled kindly at the two as they sat down, a few women entering and gazed at them only to have their hearts pounding while watching each of them.

The twins gave one another a strange look as the finally got back to Tamaki with a simple nod at the same time. They were a little curious what their Tono had in store for them and why exactly he wanted them to join him, but he did have their secret and they were willing to do anything for it to be kept under a 'hush' manner.

"Good," Tamaki began again as he slowly rose to his feet, pushing the twins together as they watched him with an eyebrow raised. He was being far too nice to them as far as they knew but they were to see him tonight and perhaps confront his odd behaviour. Tamaki glided away from them only to see other customers by this point.

The twins stared at each other pondering how their night was going to go. Their feelings were confused not only toward one another but toward the facts of their little secret and how others would react. But they would find out a whole lot more once they entered Tamaki's house that night...

* * *

**A/N:** WOW DONT KILL ME –_runs away as quickly as she can_-

But for real, I'm sorry this chapter is so short and not as detailed...I can promise you I just wanted to get both one chapter up and have you guys not scream at me LOL!

I've been extremely busy lately... You can blame that on both my real life and my Left 4 Dead obsession right now...ohhhh dear. It's either L4D , work or I'm out doing something else (or sometimes even trying to start up my youtube series!). But I had to make time for you guys because writing is an important escape that people need sometimes. I apologize for the short chapter, please forgive me. I hope you enjoy it none the less!


	5. Understanding Tono

**Authors Note**:  
InspireInspireInspire made a good comment for chapter 4, and I will agree with what they have said. It does not matter how many reviews I get it is more if I enjoy writing which I do. :] I just haven't had as much time as I wish I did normally for it.

**BY THE WAY: I don't own Ouran High School Host Club** (That and I just realized all my chapter titles say "chapter 1" LMAO I'm terrible...)

* * *

**Story**: It Started With a Kiss

**Series**: Ouran High School Host Club

**Pairing**: Hikaru x Kaoru- Twincest _(if you hate it, don't read it!)_

**Summary**: Kyoya had made a deal with the host club customers that if there were 1,000 people to come to the Host Club's Christmas Party (from Ouran High or not) then they would get the first chance to see the Hitachiin Brothers kiss. As their goal is accomplished; Hikaru and Kaoru refuse to do such a thing but find themselves under the mistletoe...

**This Chapter Is Dedicated To**: ALL OF YOU GUYS FOR BEING SO AWESOME AND SUPPORTIVE! *throws out cookies to you all*

**I would also like to thank:** StrawberryGashesxx, Twincest Lover, ILuvHikaruAndKaoru, Skye-Yue, vampiregirl09, Mimi-dudette, InspireInspireInspire, Mattyxmels & bleedingcherry.

* * *

"**It Started With a Kiss"**

Chapter 5: _Understanding Tono..._

-**Kaoru's POV**-

I watched Tamaki as we left the building; he had an expression of thrill on his face for whatever reasoning. Hikaru was next to me watching him with a suspicious look which was natural for him to do; Hikaru was always so protective over me.

As Tamaki had a limo waiting outside he said his goodbyes to all the other host club members and we gradually got into the limo.

I had to admit that Tamaki always had the best looking limos. They were jam packed with drinks and little snacks you could binge on; that and the seats were the most comfortable seats you could sit on them all day and sleep on them all night.

As our arrival at Tamaki's came quick we exited the limo and walked into his mansion which we had not been in for quite some time. The last time we were at Tamaki's was because of a host club meeting and his parents were not around in the house...at least his father and his dreadful grandmother.

"Tamaki," I started which made him smile at me when he lead us to a room. "Why did you want to bring us here?" I couldn't help myself but I was just as curious as the next person was.

"In time I will tell you." His golden eyes stared at mine with a passionate look that when I blushed and looked away to Hikaru he seemed to be glaring right at him.

Oh dear...

I was hoping this wasn't going to be another one of those threesome jealousy things where each person was jealous of the next. But I didn't like Tamaki that way, he was more of the elderly brother or perhaps the idol you could look up to.

As we sat in this what seemed to be a living room more Northern American styled Tamaki left us to get some tea and Hikaru crossed his arms; I could feel he wasn't happy.

"What's wrong?" I asked him quickly so that I could find out before Tamaki returned.

"I'm just annoyed that's all..." He said grumpily, but for what reason I was still waiting for answers!

"But why?"

"He's annoying me, I don't like the way he's looking at you." Hikaru glanced the other way and I knew he wasn't happy at all by this point.

"Hikaru," I began and quickly snuck beside him and kissed his cheek now sitting right next to him. "Don't worry, I'll always be yours."

"Kaoru," His expression was shocked beyond belief for again I was not quite sure why. We were twins! You'd think that I would understand why he was feeling this way.

"Here we are!" Tamaki's voice said proudly as he opened the large doors to the beautiful living room we were sitting in. It had a wonderful touch as the wood was highly expensive and the colours of brown and green went nicely as a mixture to the polite setting.

As Tamaki poured the tea and put out a few Americanised snacks I took a few and began to eat them but of course Hikaru didn't take any. He had some sort of grudge against the Tono now.

"I have a question for you both," Tamaki finally started up a sentence breaking this ignorant silence we had between all of us.

"Oh? Go on tell us." I encouraged him, my mind wondering why he would ever have a question from us.

"I realize that earlier today you told me that your connection happened after the kiss that one night, but who realized it first?" Tamaki tilted his head; he seemed intrigued to understand us by this point. Did he want to get to know us more?

Hikaru went to open his mouth but of course I interrupted him.

"I did." I said with a kind smile as Hikaru looked at me oddly. "I was the one because Hikaru still had some sort of feeling for Haruhi at that point."

"You liked Haruhi?" Tamaki seemed shocked that his little precious daughter could've been liked by Hikaru, this is where I had to chuckle even just a little.

"Yeah, I did like her but I guess it all came together that I found Kaoru more appealing the entire time."

"More appealing?" I questioned. "What's that supposed to mean?" I wasn't offended or anything, the way he worded it was just beyond strange.

"Don't take it wrong you've just been there for me my entire life." He smiled at me which was the first time he had done so in a while making me blush as my finger hit my lip when I looked away.

Oh how I felt way too innocent looking right now...

"I wanted to tell you two a story though," Tamaki began as he smiled at us. "You don't know this so as long as you keep my secret I will keep yours."

"Our lips are sealed." He both spoke in unison and listened carefully to his words.

"I've had a boyfriend before," He seemed to speak in a poetic voice like he was in love with the fact he used to be in love; it was kind of heart-warming actually. "He was also my first kiss and the sweetest boy I had ever known."

"Where did you meet him Tono?" I tilted my head curiously.

"I met him in France of course! Before I came here to start my new life" Tamaki seemed quite happy with it, which was strange because he usually seemed cold when talking about his past.

"So what was his name? What was he like?" I couldn't keep my eyes off how happy Tamaki seemed while talking about him. It was quite shocking to see him this happy to be honest.

"His name was Bryone (bree-on) and he was just the same age as I when we met. He loved Paris with such a passion and of course people from Paris are in love with love. You could imagine how many couples you would see roaming the streets there. But he was my next door neighbour who I would play with every day." Tamaki leaned back in his chair watching the two of us back and forth as he spoke.

"That you played with?" Hikaru now had a huge grin on his face.

"Not like that!" He blushed but continued his story as us twins shared a quick laugh at him. "He and I would play video games and he taught me many things about the American culture such as designs and architecture. I fell in love with the concept and at one point he took me to the largest tower in Paris as you know it; _The Eiffel Tower_." It was funny how his voice came out with a big of a French accent when he said that. "It was just the two of us and well, he was the first to make a move."

"What did he do?" I leaned in curiously watching his expressions.

"He complimented me and then kissed me. I never really understood quite why it was me that he chose out of all the people he could have had. He was a beautiful person and very intelligent and yet there he was choosing me, a goofy screw up who didn't quite know what he wanted in life."

"You're not a goofy screw up," I heard Hikaru barge in a little frustrated at that statement. "You made the host club didn't you?"

"That's a good point." Tamaki smiled. "Thank you Hikaru."

"So what happened between you two?"I questioned trying to rid the awkward aura we currently had.

"We were together for a few months until I found out I was to come here," His voice seemed to soften and his expression dropped a little. "So we said our goodbyes and I promised that one day we would meet again."

"Meet again? Have you ever kept in contact?" I seemed pretty anxious to know about this guy, after all I was the one who had to ask all the questions compared to Hikaru who just took everything in.

"We did for a while up until I found out he had another person in his life. After that he stopped writing to me..." Tamaki cleared his voice which seemed to crack at the end. "That is why I envy the both of you. To have such a relationship like that where you know everything about the other person..."

"Tono," Hikaru spoke up and looked at him. "Do you still love him?"

"Love?" Tamaki began while his hand ran through his hair and he shook it ever so slowly. "I don't even know what that is like to be honest. Love is a complicated thing, what I had with Bryone was more curiosity and perhaps lust. We never truly did much in the end but he was sweet to me up until the end. I admired him as he did me and we supported one another through everything."

"I'm sorry." I began.

"It's not your fault Kaoru don't worry. Besides, my father is seemingly homophobic. I don't quite know what to do about that..."

"Wait, Tamaki-Senpai are you...into men?" I questioned now officially confused, thinking that he did like Haruhi.

Tamaki began laughing but I didn't see what was so funny in the first place!

"Am I into men? I guess you could say that. I see myself more as open minded to anyone who could get that close to me. I just haven't found the right person just yet."

"So if you brought some male home your father and grandmother would flip?" Hikaru didn't seem to like this at all, he was annoyed by the unsupportive family he had.

"Yes they would, but I just tend to keep my personal life to myself now. I envy you two so much being able to love one another, to have another person who can relate to you is brilliant and beautiful beyond each meaning. If you two ever come out to the public it would be a great development on my behalf as well. It would inspire me to do everything in my will to man up and understand my own feeling and perhaps I may find that person..."

"Or perhaps that person's already around you?" Hikaru had a sly grin on his face and I knew exactly who he was talking about.

"What! Who?" Tamaki seemed shocked, almost blinded by his oblivious nature.

"Kyoya." The two of us said in unison as we smiled at him crossing our arms.

"What!" Tamaki yelled as he got up leaving grins across our faces as we seemed to come up with a new plan for our Senpai...

* * *

**_A/N_: **SO! Another chapter up so soon? WHAT! This is practically so completely ultra RARE-O!

Anyway! I hope you guys enjoyed it. Sorry that there was soooo much information. Hopefully it didn't bore you too much.

**I have a contest for you guys!** I want you all to tell me an idea that you have for this Fanfiction. You see I'm kinda running low on Ideas and I know you all are waiting for these lovely LUST moments that are to come; don't worry they will!

But I want you all to tell me an idea you have for a future chapter and with that idea I might choose it to be an idea for the entire chapter! It could be a coupling, or an interference of romance or a comedic moment perhaps. Let me know!

_Good luck!_


	6. I Love You

**Authors Note**: Please Read!

So I got a LOT and I mean a LOT of suggestions that I thought were amazing. (Some of you I replied to also – check your inboxes!) I adored every idea that you all gave me and it seems they blend into one another nicely. So I am going to probably use them all (Don't worry I WILL credit you for the idea/suggestion). Thank you all for staying with me this far into the fic! I hope it will continue for many more chapters!

**BY THE WAY: I don't own Ouran High School Host Club**

* * *

**Story**: It Started With a Kiss

**Series**: Ouran High School Host Club

**Pairing**: Hikaru x Kaoru- Twincest _(if you hate it, don't read it!)_

**Summary**: Kyoya had made a deal with the host club customers that if there were 1,000 people to come to the Host Club's Christmas Party (_from Ouran High or not_) then they would get the first chance to see the Hitachiin Brothers kiss. As their goal is accomplished; Hikaru and Kaoru refuse to do such a thing but find themselves under the mistletoe...

**This Chapter Is Dedicated To**: Each of you who have either; Left a Review, Suggestion, Have favourited and added me to their story alert/author alert list as well! Thank you all SO much it means the world to me!

**I would also like to thank **_(for leaving a review)_**:** InspireInspireInspire, vampgirl09, Klowag, StrawberryGashesxx, Mimi-dudette, ILuvHikaruAndKaoru, IHeartEru, Twincest Lover, ANIMELOVEDOLL, Skye-Yue, Jordanne , Jewel Flower, One who never stops crying, Fungirl a.k.a. Alexzane T., Sungoddess64 & x.

* * *

"**It Started With a Kiss"**

Chapter 6: _I Love You..._

**Kaoru's POV**

It seemed to be another nice day out as I woke up as the entire room was a tint of light blue from our curtains. I sat up slowly taking a breath of air in as my side slightly began to hurt; I obviously slept wrong.

Looking beside me I smiled down at my twin who was still asleep. He looked so peaceful when he was like this. I leant down and kissed his cheek politely and smiled as he began to wake up. His eyes gazed at me and he broke a small smile seeing me. As he stretched his hand went to my cheek and he rubbed it gently.

"Good morning," He started to speak. His voice always made me get shivers or a very nice feeling none the less. He looked so gentle when he woke up, which was untypical as usually he was more protective in public.

He pulled me into a hug and kissed my cheek, and I could feel a smile rising as I hugged him back happily.

Gradually the two of us got up, both very tired because we were out so late at Tono's that we didn't keep track of time. Fortunately we still got things into order as Tono complained about us talking about Kyoya too much to him. We told Tono the other day that Kyoya and him would end up as a couple; I mean the two of them were the mother and father of the host club!

As the two of us got dressed and ready for school we stared in our large mirror we had next to our personal bathroom door. I smiled as if I were to like my appearance as Hikaru stared at me in the reflection.

"What?" I blinked and looked beside me at him as he adjusted his tie.

"You're so adorable," He began and without me expecting it he grabbed me into a hug and held me close; his hand underneath my chin.

I blushed visibly as he did this, unsure of what I could do under his power.

Slowly Hikaru would lean in and he planted a kiss upon my lips which made me kiss him back sweetly.

Our embrace was so strong I felt such passion for him at this very moment, as if I missed him and loved him; but would never tell him, not yet at the least.

(**A/N:** _Ty To Mimi-dudette for the following idea_~ _Oh the Drama_!)

As our kiss had seemed like all eternity I felt as if my body were giving out. I couldn't believe he had such a strong will over me. He held me in his arms as the kiss became more passionate, I didn't even know what to do back but return his gracious favour.

Just then I heard something over his breathing, my entire body almost froze as Hikaru pulled away from me slowly.

The two of us looked to our door to see none-other than our mother standing there. Her eyes were wide and her expression was quite unsure.

Shit.

We were so incredibly in trouble now.

Hikaru still held me close as I struggled out of his grip, finally being able to escape it. The three of us now stood there completely silent not knowing what to say.

"Rehearsing for a play are we boys?" Her voice shook, and we knew that wasn't the first thing that popped into her mind but rather the last though that she hoped we weren't a couple.

"Yes mom." I said quickly before Hikaru could say anything as I smiled weakly at her. "I play the princess of it."

I don't know why I felt like hiding such a thing, why did I feel embarrassed?

Was I scared?

Our parents never seemed to care about us in the first place so why would she care what we did?

"Good." She spoke and nodded to the two of us, her voice obviously disturbed in some sort of way, perhaps obscure. "I wanted to let you know that your breakfast is ready downstairs, the maids are sick right now so I came to get you both."

"Breakfast won't be necessary." Hikaru said coldly.

I looked at him very nervous of his reaction as he grabbed his bag and left the room brushing past our mother.

I stood there trying to take in what just happened before I grabbed my things and half-bowed to my mother kindly.

"He's just moody, don't worry." I reassured her, but she knew different.

I ran after Hikaru as he got into the Limo we used to get to school with.

Though I didn't try to say a word to him, a pissed off expression lay on his face as I looked at him.

_Oh no..._

I thought to myself, that maybe I had upset him? My heart pounded in a very uncomfortable way when he looked angry like this.

**-After School; The Host Club**-

It had been an entire day and Hikaru did not make eye contact with me even once. I felt heartbroken today, out of all the days. I didn't know what to do, and even our own mother was in doubt that we were a couple.

As I entered the Host Club I immediately ran over to Tamaki, our Tono and grabbed his sleeve.

A confused look had appeared on his face as I dragged him away from a few girls he had been talking with.

"What is it?" He watched me with understanding eyes as I felt very upset just looking at them.

"Hikaru won't talk to me. He won't even look me in the eye." If I weren't trying to be strong at that point my heart would have collapsed and tears would have come out.

"What do you mean? What happened? Did the two of you fight?" Tamaki asked while placing a hand gently on my shoulder, but I flinched because of it. His hand however, still remained on my shoulder as I looked up at him with worried eyes.

"Our mother walked in on us when Hikaru was kissing me." I mumbled trying to keep the conversation between the two of us.

"Oh my." Tamaki begun as he took the same hand off my shoulder and then placed it to his chin.

"I don't know what to do... and she asked if we were practicing for a play to hide her own denial and I told her we were. I'm not trying to side with her but that's what it seemed like!"

"So you think Hikaru is upset because you sided with her rather than him? Did he say anything?" Tamaki pondered looking at me.

"He barely said a word." My voice now drained into a whisper.

"I'm sure everything will be fine, you won't have to worry because even you know that Hikaru pulls his little fits here and there but he will be fine soon right?"

He seemed so understanding, and it was obvious that Tamaki did care and did pay attention to each member of the host club.

"Thank you," I started with him and tilted my head with a kind smile. "I guess you're right. Everything will be okay..."

"Try to talk to him." He took my shoulders and pushed me in the direction of my twin.

I looked back with a bit of a devious grin across my face. "I'll put in a word to Kyoya!"

I couldn't help but laugh at Tamaki's wide eyes as he pointed dramatically at me. "DONT YOU DARE!"

"Oh I will..." I snickered and ran off to Hikaru to talk to him, leaving Tamaki with a temper tantrum and only fan girls to calm him down.

Hikaru sat on a couch with a few girls but was barely talking to them or so it seemed. I took a seat next to him but he ignored me and looked away.

One thing I noticed was his hand was beside him on the couch, and the girls watched me with intimidating eyes.

Since I was next to him I slowly took his hand in mine and looked down with a blush. Unfortunately for me I couldn't see the reaction on his face.

But one thing that did make me happy...

He had gripped my hand gently back.

A smile gently crossed my face as the girls squealed, but more so I was happy more than anyone in the room right now.

-**Hitachiin Residence**-

Hikaru sat on the bed and turned on our little television we had after we both got dressed into our regular clothing. I sat right next to him, but he was leaning back against the wall and I was leaning forward with my legs turned inward and my hands between them.

I glanced at him and gave him a smile; the two of us had not made conversation all day yet.

"Hikaru-"I began but it seemed he cut me off.

"Kaoru I'm just disappointed in you." He had a bit of an annoyance in his voice but I just tried my best to still smile.

"I figured, but could you explain further?"

"Just because our parents are now officially in denial of us does not mean you have to go along with what they say. We've had each other our whole lives and they think we will end up separating and you're just going along with what they're saying."

"Not that's not it!" I was a little worried now, but I let him rant on.

"Kaoru, I know you're scared." He sat up and looked at me eye to eye. "But you have to realize that at some point the two of us will be found out. Our parents will know and the school will know and the only thing we will have left is those who care and will always stand by us and those people are our friends, fans and fellow Host Club members." I could understand what he was saying and it was helping a little with our situation.

"I understand." I said quietly.

"Don't worry okay? It's okay to tell people that we are together. It's okay because if anyone starts any bullshit I'll be there to protect you. I'll be around to tell you its okay and that everything will be fine. If people don't accept us, then fuck them." He growled, his voice getting a little rough then.

"Hikaru..." I whispered listening to him go on and on, but I adored his words.

"I want you and only you Kaoru, and if I need to go through hell to keep you then I will. You're what matters to me most in this world and we will always be together." His head leaned forward and kissed my forehead and a blush appeared on my face; I was struck not knowing what to say.

"Hikaru." I repeated his voice again, but I had tears in my eyes from his speech.

He stared at me as if he was struggling but his eyes glistened as I stared at them.

"Hikaru I..." My face was slowly going red and I looked down trying to find the words to respond to what he had to say.

"What is it?" His voice now became soft and I felt more comfortable as I looked up with nervous eyes.

My head snuggled under his neck as I moved my body against his. I lay there for a moment before gaining the courage to speak.

"I Love You..." I spoke ever-so-quietly, but it meant more than he could ever know.

"Kaoru..." He wrapped his arms around me and held me tight. "I Love You Too."

My heart felt like it was going to burst. At this moment I was so happy that I felt like I could live a thousand lifetimes just living on the words he used against me.

My heart was pounding; and where I was positioned against him I could feel his as well, and it was strong; beating the same beat as mine. I felt over-joyed and loved by his words. He would do anything to protect me; he would love me till he could love no more. I didn't care if he were my sibling, but I loved him so much and I was so happy that our relationship was to be neutral between the two of us.

We sat there and held one another for a while...probably up until the night grew dark...

* * *

**A/N:** OMG PEWPEW

I know you were expecting Kyoya and Tamaki but I really adored the idea Mimi-dudette gave to me about their parents finding them kissing. Credits to you! Thank you so much!

And so, our journey continues – don't worry next chapter up will be about Tamaki and Kyoya! YAY! And maybe a bit of lust... –winkwink-

_Again! If you want to add any furthur suggestions; feel free!_


	7. Curiosity Killed The Cat

**Authors Note**: Alright so I have had a lot of suggestions as you all know for what should happen in the next few chapters and I thank you all so much for the ideas I think they are all very brilliant. You're all very inspiring with your reviews and I cannot even believe that within 6 chapters I have 80 reviews. THANK YOU SO MUCH!!!

Recently I just moved into a new home so I have had no time to write at all, so here we go- another chapter up!

**BY THE WAY: I don't own Ouran High School Host Club**

* * *

**Story**: It Started With a Kiss

**Series**: Ouran High School Host Club

**Pairing**: Hikaru x Kaoru- Twincest _(if you hate it, don't read it!)_

**Summary**: Kyoya had made a deal with the host club customers that if there were 1,000 people to come to the Host Club's Christmas Party (_from Ouran High or not_) then they would get the first chance to see the Hitachiin Brothers kiss. As their goal is accomplished; Hikaru and Kaoru refuse to do such a thing but find themselves under the mistletoe...

**This Chapter Is Dedicated To**: Klowag because they have taught me something within their last review that I will be focusing on more for this chapter; Emotion.

**I would also like to thank **_(for leaving a review)_**:** omg-degrassi, Skye-Yue, Mimi-dudette, Beckyno1, InspireInspireInspire, Lovers Revenge, Twincest Lover, Klowag, Miss Hal Gibson, xXxSoulKeeperxXx, IHeartEru, takara94 & Sungoddess64.

* * *

"**It Started With a Kiss"**

Chapter 7: _Curiosity Killed The Cat..._

**Kaoru's POV**

It was the end of the school day and Hikaru and I walked into the Host Club hand-in-hand. My face was completely blushed, but it's not like I could help something like that! He was holding my hand as if it were the last thing he would ever touch on me. Of course then my thoughts started to lead to other things ... and my face just became more and more red.

I couldn't help being curious about the two of us an intimacy. Even the word 'sex' scared me... I guess you could say I was afraid of pain. But from what I had heard it hadn't been so bad.

My thoughts got distracted when Hikaru let go of my hand and I looked up at him with confused eyes. He at me and pointed with the hand that once held my own. It was obvious he was pointing to Kyoya who was sitting on his own with his laptop; fingers typing away quickly at some sort of word document screen that was a little familiar to the two of us.

As we walked over, Hikaru stood on one side of him and I stood on the other. Kyoya stopped typing for a moment noticing that we were next to him within the reflection of his laptop. I heard a sigh escape his mouth and he didn't seem all that impressed of our constant lingering around him.

"What do you two want?" He then began typing again, but it wasn't as if we understood completely what he was even typing about. The majority of it was numbers and some foreign language or something...

"So Kyoya." We both started in sequence with one another. "How are you and Tamaki?"

"What are you talking about?" He seemed to have some sort of mono-tone voice when he spoke.

"You know what we mean." Hikaru spoke up before I could get a word in as I grinned at Kyoya from above him. He always seemed to be alone but he would defiantly look better with Tamaki beside him.

"No I have no idea." Kyoya continued to type quickly.

Hikaru moved his head next to Kyoya, practically next to his face as did I on the other side of his cheek and we looked at him with grins on our faces.

"Okay now what?" Kyoya sounded a little annoyed.

"Do you sleep well at night Kyoya?" I asked with a smirk upon my face.

"Just fine thank you."

"Wouldn't it be a better sleep if Tamaki was next to you?" I questioned.

This is the exact reaction we wanted to see from Kyoya. He stopped typing completely and stared at his screen. Hikaru and I exchanged glances as we both stood up behind him. Hikaru's expression though seemed to drop when Kyoya got up and shut his laptop walking away from the two of us.

Quickly however, we followed side-by-side of him and watched him carefully.

"Where are you going?" Hikaru questioned as if he greedily wanted to know about his whereabouts.

"Heading in a place where I can get some peace and quiet away from the two of you devils." His voice felt cold like ice and sent a chill down my spine. I didn't like this atmosphere at all, what ever happened to the mother?

Hikaru quickly ran in front of the door that Kyoya was to exit out of. Kyoya stopped and stared at Hikaru with a very un-amused expression on his face but I even tried to ignore it myself.

"Kyoya, Tamaki said he needed some help with his work." Hikaru said and crossed his arms gratefully across his chest.

"Oh? And you both came to me because...?" Kyoya asked, quite unimpressed at all.

"Neither of us is good at English to be honest." Hikaru said wistfully, and gave me a look as if he wanted me to tell Tamaki about the situation. I nodded behind Kyoya so that he couldn't see me going to Tamaki as Hikaru distracted Kyoya.

Quickly I dashed to Tamaki and grabbed him aside from all the fangirls that he had been gracefully speaking with. His eyes were wide and confused and I knew he had no idea what I was doing so I tried to explain to him what was going on.

In a nutshell I told Tamaki how we told Kyoya he was having problems with his English class marks. Which of course Tamaki got very upset because of this; as he was apparently struggling anyway in English. Funny guess? For once we got it right.

(Sorry for skipping so much . I wanna kinda get to the point...)

Before the "Host Club" had resigned for the day we packed up our things and watched Tamaki be approached by Kyoya. They seemed to be talking quite well and I couldn't help but smile at how cute they did look together. By this point I assumed Tamaki and Kyoya were going to be doing their homework tonight, and maybe Tamaki would get some sort of confession out of the way.

---

**Kyoya's POV** (_Oh yes, I went there_)

The twins had been acting strange all day, and it was to my observation that they were being uncontrollably obvious to what they were talking about. They had always seen Tamaki and me as the mother and father of the host club and I came to the conclusion they assumed we should be together.

I told Tamaki to come to my house as my entire family was on Vacation in the first place. That and it was a Saturday evening meaning no school tomorrow. Perfect time for the two of us to stay up late so I could help Tamaki with his much needed homework.

When we arrived at my home, Tamaki scavenged through everything to find some food because he was hungry. I told him to sit down and wait for me to make dinner for him and for once in his life he sat down and listened to me. Turning on my living room television he watched it with much interest, though I didn't quite know what he was watching anyway.

I made him some old-fashioned sushi that my family used to make me when I was younger, and the two of us enjoyed it together. He seemed over-joyed to be at my house, the only issue was I found him using his phone and texting a lot more than usual. His cheeks too were a tint of color but I didn't want to say anything just in case I was to embarrass him.

"WHAT!" Tamaki yelled which made me look over at him. It wasn't as if he scared me, but more so that he screamed at his phone like it was the end of his days.

"What now?" I muttered a little unimpressed of his actions.

"NO. NO. NO. NO!!!" He yelled and texted back with fury in his eyes, Tamaki was defiantly not too happy about a message he had received.

I stared at him as he texted back, waiting for him to come to the realization that I was right next to him. Slowly but surely he turned his head and gave me a strange look, which motioned me to gather all our plates –placing them in the sink- and headed toward the other living room we had in order to focus more on our work.

Tamaki followed with a happy expression on his face after he turned off my television. He sat down next to me as we both opened our English books. I knew that English was a frustrating language for him, but it was obvious that since he was already too good with Japanese words that he would be able to understand English as well as his own French language.

Slowly we began with simple sentences as I taught him what each word meant from Japanese to English and the translations of each word.

Tamaki stopped on _three small words_ and pointed to them which made me stop for but a moment.

(**A/N**: _It's so difficult to write a fic in English and somehow corporate it with Japanese words XD, hope you understand_!)

"How do you say this?" Tamaki questioned me as I felt like I never even needed to tell him such simple words.

"Do you know its translation in Japanese Tamaki?" My voice seemingly got softer, but I didn't quite know why, I just went with what I had at the time.

As Tamaki shook his head he pointed at it as if he slowly came to understand the words, but he was spending such a long time on the words that I ended up having to speak for him.

"Aishiteru." Tamaki froze and gave me a shocking look that I had never seen before. There was some sort of romantic passion in his eyes that I tried my best to ignore.

"Say it again..." He sounded like he was in disbelief or something when he told me to say it one more time. Why? I didn't quite even know the answer myself. All I knew is that his face was getting pretty close to my own and made me back up just a little bit.

"Aishiteru," I spoke once again, my voice still with the usage of a soft tone. "That's what the words say. In English it is pronounced 'I Love You'."

Something wasn't right. Tamaki was staring with these beautiful eyes at me... or maybe beautiful wasn't even quite the word but more so very passionate eyes that I couldn't look away from.

I watched Tamaki as he leaned up close to my face, his cheeks had been burning red and his eyes looked very watery. I didn't know what to do but stay there and watch him. I was a little shocked at why he was so close to me. I was half expecting him to just hug me and thank me for helping him out with his studies.

I was stunned...

Beyond stunned if you could even imagine.

His lips had graced up against my own and he leaned against me. He was practically like a girl the way he had done this. From Tamaki I had never expected such a thing at all. Why me? What about Haruhi? Or was he trying to follow our Mother and Father tradition?

My heart seemed to ache for the first time in a long time, and at first I didn't want to even give in to his soft touch against me. But for some reason... for some... strange... reason...

I did.

I could feel his lips tremble against my own as he kissed me with such a gentle passion. Slowly I closed my eyes and kissed him back, my right hand slowly leaning up his back against his shirt as my other hand lay on the floor for the support due to the force he had against my body.

There was some sort of sensation to his lips touching my own, for some reason I felt my body get weaker and weaker as I ended up lying on the floor and he did come with me.

This defiantly was not going to end up well if he kept this up... I wasn't going to be this submissive little girl he would probably see me as.

Tamaki then slowly broke the kiss, his eyes were sparkling with tears in his eyes and his mouth was panting. He had the most beautiful breath I had smelt in a long time, a cross between mint and a soft biological smell to him that I couldn't help but crave now.

As the two of us stared at one another, breathing heavily I saw Tamaki sit up. Although one thing was for sure, his legs were on each side of mine, quite the predicament position if you ask me. Though, my body rose and I sat up in front of him, practically having him in my lap as I touched his face and grazed it with my thumb nimbly.

His eyes wandered back to me, and they looked oh-so-desperate. I didn't even know what to do with this gorgeous look he had in his bright blue eyes. By this point I would easily have to admit that I had seen Tamaki as more than a friend for quite a long time, but his views on Haruhi had always seemed overwhelmingly strong compared to anything he would ever have toward me.

Slowly I took off my glasses and placed them on the table where our homework lay. It wasn't as if I couldn't see without them but rather I could see just fine indeed. He looked at me with a confused but very innocently and I leaned close to him, my face just under his due to our position and my hand then went beneath his shirt and travelled up it.

I felt every muscle that he had, my fingers trailed along each and every bone or structure I could feel underneath his top. He happened to moan right after that and tilt his head back, his hair waving with gravity as his breathing became heavier.

I stared at his neck, looking so clean and untouched. There were many things I could do to this one soft gentle area he possessed.

As my hand roamed around his chest, and I began to undo the buttons that his dress shirt had possessed I leaned my head up and grazed his neck with my lips softly.

"Kyoya..." I heard a whisper escape his mouth and my body felt like it was tensing up as he said such a thing. I wanted to hear him say it again; I didn't know why I just did. Right now I felt like a complete pervert who just wanted something here and there.

(**A/N:** _and some of you wonder why this is rated M... shame on you! LOL I KID! But yes, read further and expect some...maybe lemon hehe._)

My body felt like it was getting hotter and hotter as I kissed his neck, but finally I grabbed his collar and pulled his entire body up as if he were my pet. The two of us stood up, Tamaki's face looking a little shocked at me. I held him by the collar and dragged him into my bedroom which I had made more Americanized since I had met him, for him. He always had this power over me that made me want to do the things that he liked.

I threw him into my room and he stumbled back and stared at me, it was clear he was speechless as I shut the door behind me; my room dark as the night but you could relatively see the two of us with the moonlight shining in.

I slowly approached him as I began to take off my tie, and he backed up until he fell back onto the bed sitting there and staring at me. My midnight eyes watching his soft ones as the tie then sunk to the floor with a gentle flow.

Where did all this passion come from? I couldn't even imagine what I had been holding back this entire time... if he hadn't kissed me, would I have done anything to him?

I stared at Tamaki's bare chest which shone off the little amount of moonlight that came from outside. My serious expression must have scared Tamaki a little as I leaned down to his level and looked him in the eyes.

"Move back." I spoke quietly, almost in but a whisper.

Tamaki did as I had requested and moved back further on the bed; oh I liked his obedience already. I slowly climbed on the bed myself and hovered over him and his thin yet slightly muscular body. As I saddled him from above, my legs both on the sides of his thighs I slowly removed the shirt he was wearing and threw it to the floor.

I slowly grabbed a hold of his pants and unbuttoned them as well, my hand slowly trailing down the zipper area and I looked at his reaction. Tamaki looked so adorable I could barely stand it. His finger was in his mouth and he was obviously biting down on it when I watched him.

I stopped what I had been doing and leaned over and my body slowly touched his as I moved his finger from his mouth and kissed his sweet daring lips. I felt his body arch up and back down as his legs rose up, body struggling to control itself.

It seemed my kissing had slowly calmed him down though as his body felt relaxed after a moment and less tense. My hand slid down further and further down his muscles as I reached where his pants lay. My finger would play with it as his body seemed to squirm here and there.

"Kyoya." Tamaki whined as he broke our lip movements and I stared down at him in wonder.

"What is it?" I asked quietly leaning down to his ear and exhaling, which seemed to of made him go ballistic.

"Nothing... continue...." He whispered quietly as he closed his eyes and his head tilted back up.

Oh how I was coming to love his virgin body so much...

There it was again, that beautiful neck of his that was so smooth I felt it needed to be tainted on its own. I lifted my body just a little bit up and nipped his neck making small marks upon it, trying to be as gentle as I could be.

Each time my teeth would nip at him he would let out such a soft moan that made me want him more and more.

I felt a tingling sensation all over my body due to his moaning. For some strange reason I felt as if he had overcome me again with this simple power he had over me. Even if I were the more superior one at the moment he still made me do things I had never expected to do.

Slowly I began to move down his body and down his muscles to the rim of his pants and I could feel his entire body tense up like he had just touched cold water when being so warm.

I stopped and licked the rim of his pants and looked daringly at him. I could hear his breath even if he was a mile away he was panting so hard, but I enjoyed it.

"Wait..." Tamaki let out a breath, his hand over his forehead and I stopped before I did anything else, wanting to know what he wanted...

* * *

**A/N: OMG DO NOT KILL ME- PLEASE READ!**

-Defiantly just got shot at-

But no seriously, I want to actually know what _YOU THINK_. Did you want me to continue this in FULL DETAIL? If so I will listen to all of you and post the next part to this fic which I am in the middle of writing right now. I know it is rated M for mature and that it can contain lemon if it wishes, but I wanted to hear your thoughts and see if you wanted the fic to continue. ALSO, if that ends of happening I WILL write Hikaru and Kaoru's first sexual moment in the next chapter as well!! It will literally be posted within the next day or two when I have enough responses. Due to the fact that I only have about one more day to write anything anyway because I am going away on Vacation this weekend! I can't disappoint you guys (if I haven't already! I'm so sorry!)

_Tell me what you think! _


	8. Lust, Oh Beautiful Lust

**Authors Note**: As requested by the very quick responses by all of you I decided I would continue part 2 of all the LEMONS YO WANT YOU PERVERTS! LOL IM KIDDING. But yes we all love it, and we all know it.

Are you ready? Review and let me know how it is!

P.S SORRY ABOUT THE DELAY I LOVE YOU GUYS SO MUCH!

**BY THE WAY: I don't own Ouran High School Host Club**

* * *

**Story**: It Started With a Kiss

**Series**: Ouran High School Host Club

**Pairing**: Hikaru x Kaoru- Twincest _(if you hate it, don't read it!) _& the new addition: Kyoya and Tamaki!

**Summary**: Kyoya had made a deal with the host club customers that if there were 1,000 people to come to the Host Club's Christmas Party (_from Ouran High or not_) then they would get the first chance to see the Hitachiin Brothers kiss. As their goal is accomplished; Hikaru and Kaoru refuse to do such a thing but find themselves under the mistletoe...

**This Chapter Is Dedicated To**: _FudgeMuffin-Pies_! For being so supportive and giving me such a lovely review.

**I would also like to thank **_(for leaving a review)_**:** Lovers Revenge, Mimi-Dudette, a girl with an afro, Klowag, pierce my lip and stab my eye, StrawberryGashesxx, Miss Hal Gibson, Beckyno1, IHeartEru, vampgirl09, Sammi903, Twincest Lover, InspireInspireInspire & MisaAmane666.

* * *

"**It Started With a Kiss"**

Chapter 8: _Lust Oh Beautiful Lust..._

**Kyoya's POV**

"Wait..." Tamaki let out a breath, his hand over his forehead and I stopped before I did anything else, wanting to know what he wanted.

I was staring up at him with his soft twinkling eyes staring down at me and I watched and waited for him to respond to me. I half expected him to tell me to stop, the other part of me expected him to want me to continue; either or it was his wish on what he wanted me to do.

He continued to pause for a few moments taking breaths in and out before he spoke; it seemed his breath was practically leaving him as I assumed he was nervous. Not like he had to be around me; he'd never been shy or quiet around me when it came to how he felt.

"Keep going now." He said with a very quiet voice as I watched his expression before doing anything, of course I did want to know how he would feel about me going on.

"Are you sure you want me to?" I asked huskily waiting patiently for his response which was obviously taken over majorly by his breathing.

I watched him nod a few times as his right arm crossed over his face to hide his eyes. I watched him as he bit his lip preparing himself for the unknown that he had never been through; or so it had been so obvious. Little did he know that my past had been quite dramatized through emotions as such he was about to experience. Yes, I had been in many relationships in my past before I had ever met Tamaki and I would have to admit that he was the first male I had actually grown accustom to.

I took his pants and unlocked his knees as I dragged them off his body only to leave what I had expected he had underneath; briefs. As I tossed his pants to the side of the bed, they made their slow tumble off the bed and onto the well-carpeted flooring as I began to take off my own shirt and stared at him and his adorable well curved body. He really did remind me of a girl, and he was supposed to be the father? This was defiantly not father material with his body structure that is for sure.

As I removed my top and dropped it onto the side of the bed I leaned back down over him feeling the heat coming off of his body. I drove a hand up his torso and felt his body arch once more as he had done earlier. My body now lay on his, though my pants were still on unlike his own; laying there with his briefs on. My hand reached up above to his hair as I played with it gently getting it tangled in my fingers, as my other hand then slowly went down his muscles and to the rim of his briefs.

As my hand taunted him for a while I heard his squirming noises he so loved to make; oh how innocent this one was. My hand brushed overtop of his small layer of cloth and I ran my hand up and down his hardening structure that lay beneath it. Oh how I was going to have fun with this one...

**Tamaki's POV** (_you didn't think I would leave you clueless on his half did you?:3_)

I couldn't believe I got myself into such a situation from one kiss! Earlier I had been texting those devil twins and they told me to do things I didn't want to do. Of course I never knew I freaked out so badly and made Kyoya wonder about me and why I easily freaked out but I tried my best to remain as calm as I could.

I was completely flustered right now, and my body felt like it was going to break down completely. I was terrified and yet I wanted him to continue doing this. My body was trembling and my heart was pulsing like I had been on my last few moments of life. What he was doing was making me feel so...good?

I was confused and yet I loved it so much. I couldn't have imagined that from one little kiss that he would have taken this much control over me. Actually I expected him to have pushed me off and thrown me away. Perhaps call me disgusting and abandon me from his entire motherly role in the host club. I was shocked...and yet so happy at the same time.

His hand was touching me in the one place I was most sensitive, but when he stopped my breathing had as well, because I didn't know what he was up to with my arm across my face to hide my eyes. I heard a zipper go down and I assumed that he was taking his pants off, but then I got really hot and nervous when I felt his hands touch my briefs and drag them off my body.

Oh kami...

How I felt right now was only but worry and happiness.

No no no no no!

I felt his hand trail up around my stomach, and around my member which by this point I couldn't control at all. My legs squirmed but I felt them be pushed right back down, and now I was being held down by Kyoya's legs.

I felt his hand then move off my stomach and I braced myself for places I had never been before. His hand then seemed to grab a hold of my member and I had to admit his grip was quite strong...

He moved his hand up and down forcefully causing me to moan uncontrollably. I couldn't help myself anymore, so I just let myself loose and in his hands for the time being. My stomach felt tight and my legs were unable to move. I felt restraint and I wasn't too sure if I liked this or not... but one thing was for sure and that was that Kyoya's hand felt very good.

Somehow however his motion slowly came to a stop but he was still holding me ever so abruptly. This new cold sensation overcame me as I felt wetness all around me. "Ah!" was all that would come out of my mouth as I felt it. It felt so good but emotions could never express such gratitude.

I removed my hand from my eyes and looked down to see his doings and my face became possibly as red as a tomato and my head flew back on the bed and I stared up at the ceiling mesmerized by his doings.

**Kyoya's POV** (_I had to switch back_!)

His moans were becoming too much for me, although I had never explored anyone before like I had him; at least not a male anyway. I licked the tip of his member and drew my tongue around him kindly as if I were praising him for doing something right. I watched with my eyes as his free hand gripped the bed sheets showing all mercy that was ever possible.

"K-Kyoya..." I heard his voice practically break word in that sentence he used. I could imagine how much pleasure he was feeling by this moment alone. Not only had I been licking him but I was stroking him as well only to practically make him pass out.

As I held his legs down with my own he struggled more and more; but I wouldn't allow him to have control. Besides, he wouldn't dare to fight me in a situation like this, because overall he knew I was the dominant one of the two of us.

As I moved my hand to the base of his member my mouth slowly slid it in, keeping my tongue against it softly. If it was his first time with this I would be gentle, and from his reactions it was more than obvious that it was. I moved my head slowly up and down the staff carefully as to handle him with such care that he would enjoy his pleasurable moment with passion.

I felt his body getting very hot as he began to sweat, and his member was more erect than it had been earlier as it grew to its typical size. Though I was not in shock from his size, it had been Tamaki who would've possibly been the shocked one here.

Our actions continued for a while until I heard Tamaki make a particular moan in which I removed my mouth from him and felt him let out all the relief finally. He was panting hard, and I was only panting a little. I watched as his hand dropped from his eyes and he lay back, his entire body had become weak and I crawled over beside him.

I didn't say a word but I stroke his hair and he turned his body to the side and faced me, one leg now covering what he had done. His face was red and his eyes were closed, I could tell he was utterly embarrassed. I leaned down to him and kissed his forehead gently and then took a sheet and covered his sensitive body with it. With that I let him lay down and stare up at me with his golden eyes as I stroked his soft hair gently.

"I'm sorry." He spoke, but I was completely confused as to what he had meant. Besides that, his voice sounded guilty like he had done something wrong.

"What for?" I questioned him curiously.

"Well... I didn't do anything back to you..." A grin crossed my face as I set my head down on my pillow, staring at him.

"Don't worry about that. There's always next time."

With those words he smiled and his eyes closed as his breath seemed to calm down by now. I knew he was tired so I let him sleep and doze off into his own little world.

* * *

-**At The Hitachiin Residence**-

**Kaoru's P.O.V**

I stared at my brother from across the room. He had been working on homework all day which was a big change in him because he never quite liked to do any work. I had been reading, but only because I finished my homework a few days ago unlike Hikaru. With a gentle smile on my face I looked back to my book.

"So no texts from Tamaki then? I guess him and Kyoya must be having quite the fun?" I snickered under my breath.

"Well I guess so, I'm sure we'll hear it from Tamaki tomorrow anyway." Hikaru stretched from where he was sitting and my eyes wandered over to him now.

"Hey, don't we have a date tomorrow?" I now lay on my back, my head still faced to Hikaru.

"Oh...you're right." He tapped his foot a few times thinking of something I wasn't quite sure what. "The whole Christmas raffle that Tamaki put all the host club members in, I forgot about that actually." He looked at me strangely as if he didn't know what to do.

"Don't worry; I'm sure we'll be fine. Besides, no one can steal us away from one another."

I watched Hikaru grin as he got up from his chair and walked over to the bed, crawling on it and looking down at me with his craving eyes. I stared back at him not knowing quite what to say but he definitely had me pinned and I wasn't sure what I was going to do about this. I smiled up at him weakly, things flying through my mind like where our future would take us. I loved him so much and he was always around me but sometimes I would second guess things and not mean to.

His face leaned closed to mine and he stared at me directly in the eyes. "No one could ever take me away from you." He kissed my forehead and grinned widely. What was on his mind?

I blushed as I saw his eyes now close and he began to kiss my face and down to my neck where he nibbled just a little bit, pinching my skin which sent a vibe right down to my thighs. I shivered as he got to the base of my collarbone, kissing there and nudging me lovingly.

I let out a bit of a moan when I felt his hands grip by buttons and began to undo them one by one very slowly, as his kisses would follow his hands lower and lower until the shirt had been completely unbuttoned. I felt his kisses around the rim of my pants which made my legs tremble. I felt as if anaemia was kicking in again, and I couldn't help but be weak against him.

His hands now trailed up my body and over me as I let out another quiet moan. "Hikaru," I started speaking, but I was a little afraid of what he would respond with. "Why me?"

"Why not you?" I had received a reply fairly fast as his head went up and he stared at me with intense eyes, something I had never seen before. "You're the only one..."

"There are so many others out there who are better for you than I am though!" I had to remark, but I felt bad for even saying such words.

"Yet you're the only one I can turn to, right?" He smiled and brought me with him as we both sat up and he placed his hands on my face. "You've always been there for me. Don't get so down on yourself, you're better than anyone else. Tomorrow we'll just have some fun with the fangirls and then we can get back to us alright?"

"Alright..." I pouted a little but I hoped to not upset him, my head trailing down to the ground as I felt him embrace me tightly. I realized that by me talking had ruined the mood completely, so for now I just let him hold me tightly, with my heart racing like mad.

Oh how I loved him more than he could ever imagine...

Just then however, a knock came about our door and we both jumped back looking at it.

"C-come in..." I said as I held my shirt together, hoping it had just been the twin maids.

It was our mother who had come in with a strange look on her face as she looked at us. Her eyes moved around a lot so I noticed she was very uncomfortable. "The maids are sick so...dinner is to be done soon...please join us later." With that, she closed the door and Hikaru and I looked at one another with a confused look on our face.

We were going to have to talk to our parents...weren't we?

We both knew it...

The truth had to come out now...

Shit.

* * *

**A/N:** Alright, yes yes messy chapter indeed with Hikaru and Kaoru. I hope you enjoyed the little lust scene if not well I'll just rage quit. LOL! I thank you all so far for all the reviews and this story is still being continued. I had a wonderful vacation and got so busy with a brand new job when I got back too!

Well, I'll be working on the next chapter as of now, so hopefully at the end of the week we will have a new one up! YAY!

-Please review!


	9. Authors Note

**Authors Note**:

Hey everyone! I have to thank you all for your support on my fic by far.

You're all so completely and utterly amazing that half the time I am left speechless from your comments. Each and every single one of you have been supportive of me since the beginning.

I regret not making a new chapter, though I have worked on it a little bit so far. I'm hoping to get it up by the end of the week as I am moving yet again to another place next week. Hopefully that place will be a lot easier for me to come up with ideas to improve my story.

Seriously, you are the best reviewers I have EVER had. I never want to lose you guys and since I don't want to, I will continue the fic as soon as I can!

_Expect Chapter 9 up soon_!


	10. Beautifying Relationship

**Authors Note**: Ready? It's been so long since I posted a chapter, so hopefully this will go along nicely! I am moving this week-to next week as well so please bear with me as I try to get chapters up. I am back though! More dedicated, and never wanting to leave you guys!

**BY THE WAY: I don't own Ouran High School Host Club**

* * *

**Story**: It Started With a Kiss

**Series**: Ouran High School Host Club

**Pairing**: Hikaru x Kaoru- Twincest _(if you hate it, don't read it!) _& the new addition: Kyoya and Tamaki!

**Summary**: Kyoya had made a deal with the host club customers that if there were 1,000 people to come to the Host Club's Christmas Party (_from Ouran High or not_) then they would get the first chance to see the Hitachiin Brothers kiss. As their goal is accomplished; Hikaru and Kaoru refuse to do such a thing but find themselves under the mistletoe...

**This Chapter Is Dedicated To**: _Extremyaoilovr_- For being so supportive in reviews and finally reviewing after being such a wonderful fan of the fic!  
ALSO! I wanted to add _Lady-Larxene_ to being one of those I dedicate this chapter to as well as she has pointed a few things out on improvement and I absolutely respect that! Thank you!

**I would also like to thank **_(for leaving a review)_**:** Some gurl, Patch-of-Grey, SmallVillegirl2,B-MovieScreamQueen, Mimi-dudette, Twincest Lover, InspireInspireInspire, Smallvillegirl2, IHeartEru, Jennyt18, ILuvHikaruAndKaoru, Crown V, caitlindanielle, bluedoves, MeeShee MuhFFin, MidnitexmaniaC, Player 3 & lovekaoru12345!

* * *

"**It Started With a Kiss"**

Chapter 9: _Beautifying Relationship..._

**Kaoru's POV**

Mother and father had seemed to want to speak with us. I was completely dreading this sort of thing, telling them the truth. It wasn't as if I was ashamed but rather it was the soul fact that it was our parents and if they didn't accept us...our world would feel crushed. Where would we go? Who would still be by our side? Sometimes I wish I had all the answers, and sometimes I wished Hikaru had them as well.

As the two of us rose from the bed we both went to the bathroom to seem freshened up if anything. Perhaps we were trying to look prim and proper for them, or perhaps we were just trying to seem like good kids in the end. Were we going to hide it from them? Were we going to lie to them? I felt like I was losing my appetite right this second, and nothing could make that go away unless I got the answer I was looking for. Why did I want my parents love so much? I guess you could say they were the most important people in my life besides the Host Club and Hikaru. They may not have been around much for us but they gave us a roof over our heads and remained loyal enough to everyone around them.

As my eyes went to look at Hikaru I noticed a serious expression would cross his face. My mouth opened just a little bit to ask him something but it seems I was completely cut off before even a sound could escape me.

"Let me do all that talking, alright?" His voice was stern but I would nod my head in agreement with him allowing him to take control of the situation. It wasn't as if I was being submissive and little compared to him by agreeing to this but rather I was looking for more of a way of explanation and it seemed he had it more than I did.

Hikaru would then wash his face, my eyes watching him as I took a gulp back. I was incredibly nervous, but he would never show such signs. Sometimes I wondered if he got like that...funny how that was the one simple thing you could tell apart from the two of us. I left the bathroom and went to the room door and looked back at him waiting for my brother to come up behind me. When I felt his arm on my shoulder I would open the door and then exit.

The two of us headed down the large amount of stairs, noticing our waiter serving out the food to our parents on the table. For each step that I would take I could feel my heartbeat start to quicken and my breathing would only be so unstable. I clenched my hands together and would take a seat beside my mother as Hikaru would take a seat beside our father, sitting across from one another.

I stared at Hikaru, my big eyes watching him as I had the most terrified look on my face. Was it so wrong to love your brother? Was it so wrong that I was completely and utterly in the most head over heels for this person? He was my brother sure but there were things that I could see past the fact that we were family...it wasn't like loving yourself or someone close to you but rather a completely different person.

There were things that people noticed about us that they could never figure out but little did they know that half the time the two of us didn't exactly know everything about the other no matter how certain we seemed.

**Hikaru's POV** (_since we never really get to hear much from him_!)

I sat beside my father, my mind completely drawing a blank. I tried to think of something to say when Kaoru gave me a weak look from across the table and right then and there I knew he was scared. One of us had to be the one to talk to them about it and if anything it would be me. I assumed Kaoru would have been the type to just stumble with his words in this kind of situation anyway, not to degrade him in any way of course.

I looked at my mother as she had a serious expression across her face as well as my father who was right next to me. Oh Kami... they were lingering in the beautiful silence far too long it was almost like a terrible horror movie. I couldn't stand it, someone had to say something right now or I was going to go insane. But before I could open my mouth, someone finally spoke up.

"So what are you two planning for University? Are you going to go separate ways or are you both into the same things?" Our father would speak with such an adult tone that I felt very small when he spoke like that. His voice always had that 'don't you dare give me a wrong answer...or else' kind of tone, but sometimes it took one to know one.

Kaoru and I would exchange glances as I would give him an encouraging smile, but Kaoru just wouldn't take it in. As we discussed earlier it seemed he wanted me to speak for him. Now, what was I going to say? Was he even trying to just cover it up with a bunch of different questions? Was he going to dance around with his little pansy questions or was he going to avoid the two of us being together completely?

It was all running through my mind so much I had to stop thinking about it just for a few seconds.

"Uh, well Kaoru is very artistic and I find myself liking Sciences so we're really not too sure yet. The two of us haven't really discussed all that much into it really." I would explain to him only to encourage him to ask more questions about it, trying to stay off lovers topic.

"How is that club of yours at school? Will that be going anywhere?" My father would speak, his voice ever so timid.

"I'm not really sure where Tamaki wants to take the host club, father." I would look down at my food really not wanting to eat it even though our parents were giving us disrespectful looks for not doing such a thing.

"So...Hikaru, Kaoru, like any girls at school?" Our eyes met immediately after our father asked that question aloud. He knew and we knew that he knew by this point. I wasn't thrilled beyond belief but something inside of me was telling me to stand up for me, and stand up for us and our relationship.

"No father." I responded with my hands clenching upon my lap hearing him make a grunt sound. He was obviously not impressed.

"Like any _boys_ at school?"

We sat there in silence for a moment but I felt like I was going to lose control. The napkin that was on my lap was now in my hand and I would squeeze it and try not to not make it seem like I was strangling him.

With that, my legs rose and I stood quickly and slammed my fist on the table.

"You can't pick and choose who I love!" I yelled, but it was clear any obvious to me in this moment that my father was going to be very angry with me for doing this.

"It's WRONG don't you understand that?" My father's voice would rise loudly as I felt like I was being pushed back. He stood up and stared at me with death like eyes. "You two are a disgrace to this family."

I was shocked.

I couldn't believe such words would escape my own father's mouth.

How twisted.

How un-accepting.

HOW UNACCEPTABLE.

My anger felt like it was rising for Kaoru as well who sat there with tears slowly absorbing his eyes. I was enraged beyond any belief and I would then get up in my father's face our bodies close and I stared him straight in the eyes.

"If you were any sort of good father you would learn to accept that this is the way we are and nothing can change it. Your stupid laws about how the world works like boys and boys cannot be together and two girls cannot be together. What is wrong with you? Can't you see that this isn't the age you were born in? HUH? Well FUCK you then! Kaoru and I will move out so you'll never have to see us ever again. We won't disgrace _your_ family any longer!" I couldn't believe in my right mind that I did that. I had completely blown up in his face at him but left him still standing his ground.

I went to Kaoru who was across from me at the table and took his hand and got him to get up and would show him the way upstairs. I knew he was upset and I saw the tears roaming down his face ever so gently. There wasn't much I could do about it at this precise moment. All I wanted to do was get out and get out quick. Our parents had placed so much money in our bank accounts that we had enough to last us a lifetime if we used it well. I was hoping there was no possible way to reverse this.

As we entered our room Kaoru stood there motionless with a hand on his face. I shut the door and pulled him close to me and would stroke his hair as gentle as I could. My one hand would rest around his waist and his body was leaning right against me, causing my body to go against the door.

He would then begin to cry, tear streaming down his face like there wasn't going to be a tomorrow. He was devastated but I couldn't do anything but be there for him. I was quite heartbroken myself but I had to be strong for him and try to think of a way to live our lives the same way.

"Hey, Kaoru they weren't really around for us much anyway you know that." I would speak quietly to him in hopes that he would somewhat understand that I was trying to help him out a little.

He then gripped my shirt and would cry now with moans of clear sadness. I then lead him to the bed slowly rubbing his back trying to figure out something to say properly to him. "Kaoru it's alright...it's alright." I repeated to him in his ear.

Kaoru slowly sat down on the bed and I would watch him sink into a laying down position with his eyes closed. His eyes were obviously stinging if he felt like he couldn't open them.

I soon couldn't help but feel terrible for what I had said to our father but it wasn't as if he deserved an apology or anything of the sort. He clearly crushed my brother more than I but it was because Kaoru was a lot more sensitive than I ever was. That was the wonderful thing about him that he always knew how others were feeling if they were down or angry. He somehow would come to a wonderful understanding of a place he could level with them at. I respected that.

((A/N: sorry I don't mean to skip much!))

After a while of getting Kaoru to calm down he had eventually fallen asleep which gave me the perfect opportunity to make some calls. I would walk onto the balcony quietly while Kaoru wasn't awake and attempt to speak to some movers and a few apartments I knew quite well of.

_

* * *

_

**Kaoru's POV**.

I was so upset and my heart did feel crushed. How could our father ever reject us for being the way we were? I never understood why parents couldn't come to an understanding with their children. Why didn't our mother say anything either? I noticed at the table she was completely quiet but she didn't have a worry in her eye. Somehow I wished that she was just putting on an act and would leave the bastard for us and just take care of us in her beautiful home.

I had so much going on in my head that I knew I had fallen asleep. But whilst knowing when you have fallen asleep isn't it ironic that we find ourselves waking up when this happens?

My eyes slowly would open only to see that our stuff was being put into boxes by a whole bunch of male movers.

What the hell?

I was completely lost by this point.

Tell me, I am dreaming still right?

I rose and sat up still noticing that it was dark outside and then would look at the time to see it almost being 9'Oclock. What exactly was my brother thinking? Were our parents doing this? Oh wow I felt so weak by this point that I never wanted to feel like this again. My eyes felt swollen and my arms were as weak as anything.

Hikaru was finally in sight as he came back into the bedroom, clearly sweating as he wiped his forehead and noticed I was awake. A smile appeared on his face and he walked over to me and smiled.

"Hey," he started and would pat me gently on the head. "They're almost done they just need to get the bed and our desks and we're out of here. I don't know how you slept through all the commotion of them moving but then again I did tell them you were sleeping so maybe they were just a little more quiet than normal. Take it easy and meet me in the van." He would say as he went to our walk-in closet and took out another box.

"Wait, we're moving Hikaru? Are Mom and Dad kicking us out?" I was so worried and didn't know really what to think. Why did he do this without me? Or why did our parents make us do this before talking to us?

"No, remember at the table I said we were going to move away. Well don't worry it's not all that far from school." He walked over to me and dropped a sweater onto the bed while carrying a box. His voice had been a little strained due to all the moving he had been doing. "I just think this is the best thing for us until they come to their senses and let us back in."

With that he would walk away.

I guess I had to agree with him and they weren't really around much as he said earlier. I slowly turned around and took the sweater while getting up. I would put the sweater on with a smile as it had Hikaru's scent in it. I was careful of all the movers and their work as I made my way out of the room and walked downstairs.

Before I could reach the door a voice came from behind me.

"And where exactly are you two going to go?" It was clear to me that it was indeed my mother's voice as I turned around with a very weak smile on my face. She didn't look too pleased but I understood she still wanted to be included in knowledge of her children.

"Somewhere else other than here, I'm sorry." With that I left through the door not wanting to know what she was going to say next.

I had joined Hikaru in the car and waited patiently for the day to come to an end so that I could just sleep and try to forget about all the dramatic events that had happened today.

**Hikaru's POV**

We had finally ended up at our new apartment, good thing all the calls I had made were dead on perfect timing. I had felt absolutely terrible for Kaoru and I couldn't imagine how devastated he was over this entire matter but we had to get out of a family who couldn't accept us or care for us for who we were.

They would only assume it was a phase or some sort of joke, but this was our reality and we were going to live it the way we wanted. When you truly love someone you will do absolutely anything for them to just smile once again and staying in that house would not have helped him have a smile on his face.

Eventually the movers had helped us inside and we unpacked the important things as they set us up perfectly. By the end of the quick night move we had bowed to them and thanked them very much for their help that evening. They would finally drive off and leave us to be with one another.

Silence would rise as the two of us walked into our bedroom and fixed everything up. We moved in all of our clothes and hung them all up in the small closet we were going to share from here on in. The apartment we chose had but one living room, one bathroom, one kitchen and two bedrooms just in case guests would want to come over and stay the night.

I noticed Kaoru went to sit down on the bed so I would join him but a few moments after that and placed my hand upon his own. I smiled kindly at him, without a word for the longest time and kissed his cheek politely.

Kaoru would then look at me with his innocent and easily upset eyes and try to force a smile. I couldn't help but find it ever so obvious that he was still hurting.

"Kaoru," I spoke so gently my voice had never been this soft before. "It's okay to cry."

He looked at me with his sparkling eyes, which were tearing up as I had spoken so quietly to him. I felt his grip on me tighten as he fell into me and began to cry into my chest. My arms wrapped around him protectively as I didn't want him to feel as if I didn't care, it was quite the opposite I believe I cared a little too much. I felt like I was the biggest influence in his life right in this moment and there was no going back to our house or even backtracking. We had to move forward from here on in and it may take Kaoru quite a bit of time, but we would take it step by step and help one another on the way to our goal. Kaoru would eventually not cry anymore, his tears I knew would eventually fade and it would be happiness that would replace such a feeling.

I didn't want him to see me weak so I did my best to hold everything in rather than spew it out, almost going against my own words I said to him earlier.

I would hold him that night... hoping that he would eventually be okay due to all the trauma he had been through this evening...

* * *

**Authors Note!**

Hey everyone! I told you there would be another chapter up! I hope I captured some of the emotion properly. I moved on Saturday and its only Monday right now and I find myself having a few problems with capturing a few moments and what not so my apologies!

I'm so happy you all are such amazing viewers and readers and reviewers. You make my day with each review I get. No matter how down I am it seems you all get me back up to being happy and let me know it's OK for the chapter to be late. I'm hoping though that I can get on a regular schedual for everyone. Like maybe a new chapter every other Monday, how does that sound? Hmmm...I'll think about it at the least!

Well, tell me your thoughts?

Your concerns?

Tell me what you think should happen later on in the Fic!

Thanks everyone, for everything so far!

**R&R Please!**


	11. Welcome Home

**Authors Note**: **PLEASE READ THE VERY BOTTOM OF THE FANFIC! I HAVE EPIC NEWS AND SUGGESTIONS! LOVE YOU GUYS!**

**

* * *

**

**BY THE WAY: I don't own Ouran High School Host Club**

**Story**: It Started With a Kiss

**Series**: Ouran High School Host Club

**Pairing**: Hikaru x Kaoru- Twincest _(if you hate it, don't read it!) _& the new addition: Kyoya and Tamaki!

**Summary**: Kyoya had made a deal with the host club customers that if there were 1,000 people to come to the Host Club's Christmas Party (_from Ouran High or not_) then they would get the first chance to see the Hitachiin Brothers kiss. As their goal is accomplished; Hikaru and Kaoru refuse to do such a thing but find themselves under the mistletoe...

**This Chapter Is Dedicated To**: _Everyone_. I want you all to know this... no matter what happens in life, no matter who you are; you are ALWAYS you. Remember that, okay? I love each and every one of you and will always be there for you and if this Fic is like an escape to you from Reality than I promise with my heart that I will continue to write more and more fics for you all.

I guess you could say I write this fic in a sense of how scary I find the world to be and not every author is going to announce that to anyone. I am a very open person but I want to share my world and my thoughts with each and every one of you. If you are ever having troubles, don't feel scared to give me an inbox message or two, I'll be sure to check it every day for you guys.

**I would also like to thank **_(for leaving a review)_**:** Come-at-me-BRO, Player3, Sasaki Kawasaki, IHeartEru, yki-chan name is yuki-chan, WritingME88, Smiley D, azure flame kite666, animeallthewayhurray, Tamaki's Ramen, HaruHaruGD, .Breeze, INeverLoseTheGame, Extremyaoilovr, Kai'uri Otiyashi, Yaoi-San and Minty-Chan, ILuvHikaruAndKaoru, Serelinda, Dark-Angel-Princess 01 & darkfire888. Thank you so much you wonderful WONDERFUL viewers.

* * *

"**It Started With a Kiss"**

Chapter 10: _Welcome Home..._

**Kaoru's POV**

I awoke the next morning with absolutely nothing on my mind, but my heart was definitely aching beyond all belief. I sat up realizing I was in a bed that hadn't been properly placed together; completely frameless. My eyes stung and right then I knew I had fallen asleep crying. My eyes would scan around me so plainly which is exactly when everything felt like it was coming back fairly quickly. My eyes were completely blood-shot and my heart was feeling like it had been through an entire lifetime and back.

A wave would then come over me, bringing not only a chill to my entire body but my throat felt like it had swelled up from all the coughing I would have done last night. I tried to just not think about anything but I came to the conclusion that not everyone would accept me, and to be completely honest that really upset me though I would wonder to myself if right now would have been the time to even talk or think about such a thing.

My body flinched as I felt something next to me move just a little bit, it was enough to scare me and enough to make the bed I was on shift. My eyes would scan over to the one who was laying down beside me. Hikaru... how he was always there for me. So perfect even with all the drama that we went through and here he was by my side. This beautiful person who kept his promises and lived up to the upmost he could for me whenever he felt the need to. I couldn't help but believe that I loved him; all too much to the point where nothing else mattered. He was tired, and all too tired as I moved closer to him and would snuggle up to him close, placing his arm around me like it was last night.

This...

This was safe.

What did safe feel like? Security in all its meaning would be when someone loves you so much they would do absolutely anything for you. His protection against the outside world would practically force me into loving every part of him as a brother as well as a lover. Was that sad? The fact that he protected me from everything, and here I stood feeling like I couldn't even protect myself. Whichever the real answer was I hoped that one day I would come to the conclusion that he knew me, and by knowing me he really loved me enough to protect my ever being. No matter how bad it would get, he still did as much as he could for me. Safe would be a feeling in which would be almost indescribable to the outside world from here. Safety would be in his arms.

I felt his breath get heavy, taking a deep inhale as I looked up to see his eyes slowly opening. His breath smelt so nice that made me wonder if the two of us had the same smell of it. It was sweet, like the first breath you take on a dewy morning almost like a tad of mint placed within it. I enjoyed in none the less, and as his golden eyes would open to see me, he would smile. This smile meant he was happy to see me, even if that was obvious I just felt so warm whenever he smiled at me like that. It was wonderful how good he made me feel.

"Good morning." He would speak, rubbing his eyes with one hand while the other hand would be placed on my back gently. How careful could he be with me? A little too much sometimes, I'd hope that wouldn't affect us in the future. (Wink wink!)

I sat up slowly, that hand still on my back as he would as well. His body was curved slightly over and eyes extremely tired as if he were up all night. His eyes were a little red but I couldn't blame him for that at all I mean hell so were mine but I couldn't do much about that after crying for so long.

The thing about being twins was, you always seemed to know what the other was thinking. Even if it was something so farfetched the two of you would share a bond that was so strong you knew that everything was eventually going to be all right in the end as long as you have one another. If the two of us split, then I wouldn't have known how to control myself. If the two of us were separated, I think my life would have pretty much been over. Even if we lived two different lives, it would still have been nice to see one another again here and there. But that was something I never wanted to think about. Twins always had some sort of connection, I had even read up once that twins could sense when the other was in danger or not feeling all that well or even scared for that matter. I wondered if he knew how I felt, I would assume so since this wonderful warm aura would come from him as if magic would fill the air, so gentle and bright of a glow.

He would embrace me then, take me into a tight hug and wouldn't let go for a while now. I would hold him back as if to explain that I knew what he was saying. He cared for me, and I did him and not to sound out of the ordinary, strange or obscure or anything... but I did love him with all my power.

Oh I could imagine the fangirls who would probably squeal if they saw this... ((I love you boys and girls and those inbetween reading this 3))

He would then later arise from the bed, letting me go and would look to the closet. I watched Hikaru walk away over to it and he would toss some clothes over at me, while I stared up at him a little confused. I would shake my head, bring my knees together; I didn't want to go out anywhere.

He knew that expression on his face would seem quite calm, taking the clothes back and then placing them back on the hook as he then started to change in front of me. He changed into the colour that seemed to suit him the best; blue. Whenever he wore a blue shirt it seemed to bring out his eyes quite well... I guess that would go the same for me then.

"Where are you going?" I would ask him. I was curious if he wanted me to go with him, but I didn't feel like showing my face to the world just yet.

"I was going to take us to get some food but if you're not up for it it's alright. I'll go out and get us something and bring it back, what do you feel like?" He sounded concerned, very considerate of my feelings as he walked toward the door, grabbing his wallet and putting it in his pocket. Did he really even have all that much money to begin with? I mean I guess out bank accounts had usually been supported by our parents but if not anymore than we would pretty much be screwed. They gave us money that we would deposit into our bank accounts, and I did enjoy that as much as one would but hey we would have to live off the remaining amount from now on until we figure out what we could do with our lives.

"I want... something warm." I would speak in a quiet voice, feeling ever so more weak than I had ever planned on. I hadn't eaten since well, not even the dinner we had the previous night was touched. "You pick it out." He stood there staring at me for a moment as he finished his outfit, looking more complete than ever as he held onto the frame of our doorway and gave me a bit of a grin like he was planning something.

"I'll be back," Hikaru would say, as he left and all I could think of was counting his footsteps as he walked away... oh how I wanted him back as soon as that door shut. Though, my eyes felt a little more tired than I hoped they were, as they shut I would turn away from the door and let myself soundly fall asleep until my brother's return to me.

**A little while later... **_((this might as well be a moment you all have been waiting for...kekeke))_

I heard a noise of a bag, not quite sure exactly what it could have been at first but it woke me up that was for sure. The person standing there at the doorway trying to get the light on was but my brother, finally returning from wherever he seemed to go. I couldn't help but miss him, and I was happy to see him back as I rose from my sleeping position and sat up properly to invite him in. He seemed to give up on finding that light, not like we didn't have enough light peering through the window at the side.

Sitting down next to me, a soft grin would appear on his face as he handed me a brown paper bag that felt ever so soft and warm. "Here you are." His voice would simply speak, so gentle and gave me shivers, perhaps even goose bumps up the arms when he spoke like that.

"Thank you," I would begin as he handed me a coffee which in that case I even rarely drank in the first place. He knew that though, was he up to something in specific? No that couldn't be it, he probably just forgot.

I placed the coffee off to the side and he would lean up against the wall where the two of us sat on the bed, both against the wall and he hadn't even begun to eat yet. My eyes shifted over to him, I wasn't starving or completely hungry but I knew that we should at least eat something before we pass out.

"Kaoru, I'm sorry but this isn't going to be the most perfect life from here on in." He spoke, but when I looked at him I couldn't see his eyes, hi hair liked to cover them whenever he got like this. I would gently place my hand on his shoulder and place the paper bag aside off the bed.

"You don't have to worry about anything being perfect, I know it's going to be difficult and really when we get back to school people will ask questions but I'm sure it will all work out in the end, right?" I didn't seem to get a response from him right away. My body slowly moving over and onto him wrapping my arms around him and my chest gently being placed up against his body. "Everything will be fine, right?"

I felt a warm hand on my head, stroking my hair softly bringing a tingle to the back of my neck that would create those small hairs to rise. It felt so nice when he did that, it wasn't so much the attention I loved but the strength he had in his hand and how wonderful his touch was to me. I couldn't help but move my head now and look up at him, his eyes seemed a little devastated perhaps... was devastated really the word?

I sat up more and looked at him with worried eyes, almost like a puppy with my hands between my legs that were at my sides. Tilting my head at him I wondered what had been wrong with him. Why did Hikaru get like this? I sometimes thought it was selfish to be the only sad twin sometimes...

As I moved my hand to touch his face, his hand grabbed my wrist, but it wasn't all too harsh it was just a little strong. My golden eyes widened as he pressed force up against me and my body fell back onto the bed, more so where your feet were meant to be. Was he okay? What was going on in his head?

Hikaru would move his body over me on both sides of my body, as I stared up at him with my oh so innocent eyes. His body would drive down onto me and place a simple daring kiss upon my lips. That kiss felt so warm and worked wonders upon me. I felt like sparks could fly each time he did this, with such passion and meaning to it. I felt him deepen the kiss and would welcome it with my mouth, opening it a bit for him as his tongue slid in a little more rough than I expected. He still had my one hand in a bind with his other, unable to move that, and my body was suffering beneath his. The thing between us was I was definitely the weaker one of the two, emotionally as well I guess you could say.

He would pull back slowly from the kiss, leaving the most passionate blush upon my face as I stared right back at him into his eyes. "Hika-" He cut me off that was for sure. His finger placed right up against my lips as he bore a more calming 'shhh' sound from his own lips. My lips were left parted from that, his other hand going to my side and letting go of my wrist that I could bare free now. His lips would turn from my face and make their way down the side of my neck as my body would move around from beneath him. Not those kisses... they were way too overwhelming for me...

"I think... you're ready now." His voice would whisper into my ear, and my eyes would widen knowing exactly what he was going to do to me now. Was I really even ready for an event like that? I wasn't quite sure myself but I was quite curious none the less...

"I..."

* * *

Alright everyone! –gets killed due to cliff-hanger-

Don't worry you really won't have to wait all that long for my next chapter. I've been getting my life in order these past few months so I definitely apologize for letting you all down. I'm going to try to upload a chapter a little more often from now on and I am actually already starting on chapter 11. So Get prepared for that!

**ATTENTION. **I wanted to ask all of you a question if you were interested. I was considering making a **FORUM **for all of us but I wasn't sure if I would get that many people to join... none the less what do you guys think? I would make a section for fanfics and you could all help me out with further ideas. We could also have a personal section to talk about things that you guys love to leave in your comments but make them more specific. What do you think? Leave me a response and let me know!

Love you guys! Thank you so much for staying with me so far.


	12. Authors Note Thanks Everyone!

Authors Note!

I will remove this eventually, but I wanted to tell you all how much you all mean to me. You have written me the most beautiful reviews and I can't help but love you all for them. I am sorry to have kept you waiting, tonight I will be finishing up the fic, or at least trying to as long as reality doesn't catch up with me too quickly. It's already almost finished I just need to find the perfect ending.

I did like a lot of your suggestions as well, and if you all want to keep suggesting them please do.

I will also be making the forum soon as well, if everyone is still interested in that!

Also the critiques were nice, I realize sometimes I do write in a strange fashion, but I am also a para-posting role-player so you can imagine the "would" words are kind of strange for me to use in a story like this so my apologies on that. Haha!

Alright guys, expect an update by tonight or tomorrow. Thank you all so much for the reviews, each and every one of you is an inspiration to me !

Love Kazey


	13. Love, Passion and Romance

**Authors Note**: **Be sure to read the bottom! : ) **

**BY THE WAY: I don't own Ouran High School Host Club**

* * *

**Story**: It Started With a Kiss

**Series**: Ouran High School Host Club

**Pairing**: Hikaru x Kaoru- Twincest _(if you hate it, don't read it!) _& the new addition: Kyoya and Tamaki!

**Summary**: Kyoya had made a deal with the host club customers that if there were 1,000 people to come to the Host Club's Christmas Party (_from Ouran High or not_) then they would get the first chance to see the Hitachiin Brothers kiss. As their goal is accomplished; Hikaru and Kaoru refuse to do such a thing but find themselves under the mistletoe...

**This Chapter Is Dedicated To**: Everyone! :D Because I can't choose anyone anymore you're all just amazing to me!

**I would also like to thank **_(for leaving a review)_**:**Kitty Bane, HaruHaruGD, Tunie13, Miss Hal Gibson, Serelinda, petit prince, JoTheRobo, Princess Kitana18, SmallVillegirl2, DoomedUnicorn, SHR0UD, AnnoCat, & Sesshomaru's-lover012.

**ALSO- Special Thanks To**:

**Dove:** For being so concerned. That was very sweet of you! I am doing my best to work on it as much as I can, and I do appreciate your kind words. I think I'm doing very good! Healthy...maybe not so much haha, but everything will get better eventually. It always does my dear.

**XxSecretStoriesxX:**I am very glad you stumbled upon this story as well. You have nothing but kind words to say! I will do my best to keep updating when I can for sure!

* * *

"**It Started With a Kiss"**

Chapter 11 :_ Love, Passion & Romance_

**Kaoru's POV...**

To be honest I wasn't quite sure if I was ready for all of this, to feel like I was welcomed within his body and him into mine. I was nervous, shaky and all around a wreck for god sakes. Though, in all fantasies included I wanted him to hold me, love me and kiss me. I wasn't the sort to get too jealous of anyone, feel like he was going to leave me for some other person... not when he made me feel the way he was right now. This was love, this was passion and this was romance.

His strong arms made me feel weak against his towering body that would stretch over me; he was almost too beautiful to look at. Even if we were twins there was more to him than meets the eye and when I looked at him I never saw a mirror reflection but someone who looked completely different than me. I was exhausted, breathless and completely in his power right now. I felt helpless against him, resistant but at the same time I sort of... wanted it?

As his lips ran down my neck giving me such gentle and yet soft kisses I couldn't help but get goose bumps at the back of my neck, the touches making me shiver from my spine and up ending at the tips of my fingers with a cold yet numb feeling I had never thought I would feel before. But one thing would make me blush as mad as ever, if I could go as red as a tomato right now was the moment. Hikaru's hand was now at the base of my pants, fondling with the rim of them as he dragged his fingers roughly across the line. I couldn't help but cry out in such an innocent state, I didn't know how someone could react to such a thing and I had never felt someone touch me as close as that did.

How could someone make me forget so much about all reality and pull me into their own aura? I felt like I was being drained of everything I once knew and brought into a new world where nothing else mattered. This was the sort of world people wish they went after they die, or perhaps some even did. This was the sort of world where anything could happen and you felt as carefree as a dove being set free from the cage it lived in its entire life.

Hikaru's lips seemed to catch mine very quickly, and I ended up giving an inward moan because of it. He shocked me by grabbing my mouth with his own so quick but I couldn't really do too much about it right now, I was in his mercy. His hands unhooked the button to my pants and then drag them down ever-so-slowly off of my body, as his lips left my own giving me some time to breath. Though it wasn't as if he stopped there, he kissed down my chest as well, pulling my shirt up. With a smile across my face and myself feeling breathless I could only call out his name. "Hikaru..." I would moan, my legs struggling to hide myself from his sight but it wasn't working too well, he had the better grip of me.

"We share everything, don't be so shy now." His voice would ring in my ear. I felt like I had heard that too many times, but I didn't think I did... where had I heard that before? None the less it repeated constantly in my head and it made me loosen my grip on everything and he would then let go of my hand with his grip and sat on top of me in an upright position.

I stared at him in such a confused way, what was he planning? My underwear was still on and my shirt was pushed up to my collarbone. I wasn't sure if he was going to even do something but the only things that kept running through my mine were possible scenarios of the two of us in such passionate scenery. Not like it took him too long to tackle that thought and as if he was entering my mind he would take the shirt I had on off, my hands rising up to allow him to do this.

Whenever I was naked, no matter where... getting dressed, the shower or even in situations like this it seemed like I couldn't help but try to hide myself. I was so shy that if the two of us weren't twins I would have probably been that kid in the back that hid from everyone in the classroom. But no, he was telling me to be more open with him and I respected him for that thought and would allow him to at least take a chance with me. I was scared of course, nervous and excited but what person wouldn't be in their first sexual relationship?

After removing my plain shirt he made his way to my boxers and where they would sit comfortably upon my lower half. But when he touched the area and lifted them up only so little I could feel the draft of giving up absolutely everything to him. This was real, and this was going to happen no matter what. It wasn't as if I didn't believe it was going to happen, but in my mind I almost couldn't believe anything right now.

**Hikaru's POV...**

I looked down at my brother with the upmost curious look that one could give. I had been fondling areas around him for quite some time and teasing him up until his entire face went red. It was almost like those sunburns you get from not putting lotion on your face before going out. None the less I wanted to see how he would react to the things I was doing and it really seemed to be working out quite well so far. See the thing about being twins... you always know the vulnerable spots. If you're weakness is one area try it on the twin and see if it is there's because ninety perfect of the time it is.

Instead of being all too slow with taking off his boxers like it was some sort of strip tease, I would take them off and toss them off to the sides, his little body seemingly almost terrified below me. I would take off my shirt for him and push that aside as well, not wanting the little guy to feel left out... and not like I was planning on keeping these clothes on during this journey anyway. Even though I was the strong and more dominant brother I still had my weak points in our relationship; and it was definitely all due to the adorable and innocent looks he gives me. They are absolutely the most obsessive and addictive expressions that could even reel in the most tainted of people.

My pants and boxers were slowly being taken off as he stared up at me with those oh-so-innocent eyes that I craved so much. I couldn't help but give him a grin of certainty and let him know that everything from here on in was going to be okay and nothing bad would happen. He didn't have much to worry about but he probably didn't know that.

Though as we stared at one another with even a little bit of a blush upon my cheeks I then lower my body onto him, hovering above him with both my arms on each side of his blocking him in like a rabbit in a cage. This was not the time to run away, it had to happen at one point or another and to be honest, what else could really make him calm down? I loved him so very much and only wanted what was best for him, so how else could I have expressed this? I wasn't meaning to be selfish by allowing love to take over, but was love ever selfish? You can never help how you feel for someone...

"Everything will be fine." I whispered to him, with his eyes widening for only but a moment as from there on in, I knew he believed me. "I promise you."

Now, I had never done anything like this before, and had never been in a relationship before Kaoru at all. He was amazing and gentle but there was something everyone else that just bored me compared to him. So today, I would allow all my emotions to break free and play with him as much as I could tonight...

As he stared at me, a hand would touch my face and he leaned up and kissed me gently for only a moment but I knew he was ready after that. With a lower of my body, an adjustment had been made and I lay down next to him giving him a tempting stare. My hand would then go back to the lower-half of his now naked body and grab hold of what he seemed to only slightly jump because of. He was already getting there just from the touch with a twitch of two on his member.

I stroked the member, making a fist but not by holding the tip as well. I would grip it to a pressure point of pleasure for him to feel and at the same time even I would feel the pleasure of just doing this to him. By each soft yet strong stroke I would give him, his member would begin to harden and give off a feel of independence. He would moan out at me, call my name and tell me that he wanted it more and more. Though I didn't ignore his call for help, I just pleaded and continued to do as he requested. I continued to do as much as I could for him, enjoying but every lasting moment of my playfulness with him. I would lean into him with this and his body would toss and turn as he gripped the bed sheets with such a passionate look on his face. His face was flustered but at the same time he was panting at such a harsh rate I knew he liked it.

I stopped the pulling for now and he would look up at me wondering exactly why I had stopped but I had more in store for him than that. I would move his body and he would move with me, taking him and placing him on his stomach so that he could understand the embrace of the two of us.

As he lay on his stomach I would bring his body closer to myself and he lifted his body only to make a dog-like position. I had got this far with him, and now it was to take it another step further into the mysteries that those who I could have even known would speak about in the future. I would feel his body from the sides, the cool tips of my fingers making him shiver vigorously and extensively. Oh I knew he liked this sort of feeling right now and I couldn't help but want to give it to him.

Now my member was as hard as I could have even given, and by this point the two of us knew what we wanted to both do, and even Kaoru was moving his backside closer to me as I positioned myself more to his height in order for entry. Though I did not enter him just yet, I only played around with him. My member would rub up against him from behind and drag back and forth only to tease him with such pleasure.

**Kaoru's POV...**

Perhaps I was scared but I don't think that was my situation right now. The biggest thing that was scaring me would be the pain and pleasure I was about to experience. I didn't look it up to hear what it felt like, or even assume what it could have felt like. The only thing that I really could even think about right now was how red my face was and how shaky my body had become. He was embarrassing me by already placing me in this position, it made me happy to think this place was home.

I felt his hands get a little tighter against my waist, pressure on them and I figured... no I knew what was going to come next. Something had dug its way slowly and deeply inside of me, making me squirm. At first, I had to admit that it was not pleasurable at all, and to be honest it hurt so badly that it made me cry out. Due to the pain I had felt from behind, my hands would grip the covers of our bed tightly, those white sheets coming closer into my hands and I would lean my chest down and my waist up. There were tears pouring from the corners of my eyes, but I wasn't so much crying or anything; at least my nose wasn't running if that were the case.

After only a few minutes of the constant movement inside and out of me, my body would come to a more relaxed state, accepting the entry he had given me. It felt almost...pleasurable from the pain that it caused in the first place, but I didn't think that I would be sitting down for quite a few days after this I could tell you that much. It was that sort of feeling that after it happens, you slowly get used to it.

"I love you," A voice would whisper in my ear as goose bumps would run down my body and back up my spine from the beautiful words spoken from behind me. I couldn't even speak back though, and I felt quite bad for that. Not like it was my fault; I wanted to tell him that I loved him and that everything was alright for me to have this happen; but not a word would come out of my mouth so I stayed silent and just took what he had given me. I took it as a gift, a passionate way of telling me that he loved me, and that to me was romantic on its own.

With each pressure charged into my body, I felt more and more exhausted and felt it almost impossible to stay in the same position for a really long time. My body was aching, my bones were shaking and my head was getting dizzy from the position of all the blood rushing to my head. It was my muscles that were mostly exhausted. I was starting to enjoy his pressure inside of me, and his hands at my waist were quite comfortable just now. Not like it took me long enough, and not like I wasn't pleased already with everything.

I felt his body pulse with his hardened member inside me, my body began to shake and curse as I lowered my body slowly, Hikaru only following its movement as well, still digging up inside of me. But I knew that something was coming the moment that I lay on the bed on my stomach.

Hikaru pulled out of me quickly – even though that didn't feel all too harsh in the first place-, grabbing my body, and flipping me over onto my back. With a shocked look across my face, and sweat pouring down it from our closeness he would grab my member and pull on it harshly. With that, he made me take his as well and the two of us enjoyed our little lustful moment. How embarrassing was this? Oh if only the fan girls knew... The two of us breathing in our faces at one another, giving off heat that we could survive winters through, and most importantly; it was just us twins.

The two of us would allow moans to escape, making sure to not be too loud; how would our neighbours greet us? Hikaru over me as well as my body laying down looking up at him with the most exhausted eyes I had ever given him in my life; but I was pleased and in what someone might call 'Heaven'. The two of us would come to a stop together, our poor naked bodies covered in the white liquid that I never really liked nicknames for. I was nervous, shy and overly embarrassed from the entire experience that I could only watch him lay next to me, panting himself.

"I l...love you too..." I would say to him and touch his cheek, my breathless words only partially getting to him, but his hand then clasping mine and we shared a kiss that was most wondrous after such an event. The two of us closed our eyes for the simple moment, sharing a kiss that felt like it could have lasted an eternity. Why were his lips always so soft to me? I soon wanted to tell him... I wish we knew about our love a lot sooner... it might have gotten us through a lot more than what we went through already.

My eyes felt heavy as they did from this morning, staring at him after our kind kiss, closing them shortly after. I could feel him pull me close to him, wrapping a cover over the two of us, and even though I knew what time of day it was; it was absolutely impossible for me to stay awake right now. He held me in his arms and would slowly stroke my forearm up and down whispering sweet nothings into my ear and telling me that everything was going to be okay.

I felt so reassured at this moment, I wanted to tell him how much I appreciated his kindness for calming my over-dramatic self down. Even though I was weak I could sometimes be strong and I think I proved that by our little...lusty time we just had. But for now, my body needed some rest that was for sure... and with that... my eyes...slowly...were put to rest.

Oh, how much I loved him...

* * *

**Authors Note:**

I did what? WHAT? IT WASN'T ME. _Ahahaha_ You guys love me I swear. I hope the ending wasn't too quick though...sorry if it was a little rushed I really wanted to finish this for ya'll.

You all have been so amazing; I absolutely adore each and every one of you. Seriously. I am going to dedicate my new forum to you guys. I am reformatting it right now so hopefully once it gets done you guys can all give me your opinions on what you think should happen and I think it will also help me update a lot faster you know?

_ON THE WRITING NOTE_... I know quite a few of you have mentioned about how in my previous chapters I did write "he would..." a lot. I do not mean to LOL. The reason that I seem to be doing it is actually out of habit. I am a paragraph rper so you can imagine that you need to say "he would" or "she would" all the time...because people are picky and saying that they just did something to someone else is considered God Moding LOL!

But on a more serious note, thank you all again. I can't tell you how happy I am to have such amazing dedicated readers like you all. Brilliant beautiful people, each and every one of you. **I can't wait till the forum is done**, and when it is... I hope to get to know you all a little bit better!

Ps. Over 3,000 words...? didn't expect that!


	14. 2nd Authors Note!

**Authors Note**: Hey Everyone! I AM STILL ALIVE LOLWUT?

But for real, I miss you guys so much and your reviews you're all totally amazing, a lot of you asked if I was dead... currently no I'm still up and running and dying to update this fanfic.

I currently received the motivation to write more romance and this is what I have been lacking for a long time.

I WILL be deleting this when I update the next chapter, so prepare. Thank you all for being so absolutely amazing and wonderful with your reviews!

I know I'm working on the fact that I use the word "_would_" you should not see it in the next chapter unless necessary. As well as the forum, I should get my butt working on that.

Love you guys! Expect the next chapter up soon!

-Kazey


End file.
